To Italy! Trip of Class 2A
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: Everything is at peace now, Vongola and Shimon now are back to being friends and allies, the Curse of the Arcobaleno is already broken and they are already aging normally. And just as Tsuna is having a 'normal life', Reborn disguised as Boreen-sensei decided to mess with Tsuna more: By having a trip to Italy; home of the mafia. Will the trip turn out good or bad?
1. Trip to What!

Author's Note: Hi! This is the first time that I am gonna write a fanfiction so please go easy on me...^^` I know that there are many field trip fanfictions out there but maybe it will be fun to write one too. Feel free to review or pm me about this story! Criticism and suggestions are always welcome! So feel free to leave one..

Warning: Wrong grammar..

Now to the story BUT first the Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all about it. I am just a girl who wants to write a fanfiction here in .

Beta'd by: Yuki28 (Thank you so much!)

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 1: Trip to What!**

**Namimori Middle School Science Class**

Tsuna is lost to his thoughts. Thinking about what happened to his dull life before and his life now. And also daydreaming about Kyoko.

Atlas! After the misunderstanding. After the conflict between the Vongola Famiglia and the Shimon Famiglia everyrhing is at peace now. They are again allied and friends like it was 9 generations before. All thanks to their 10th generation families.

Since the guardians of Shimon Famiglia Decimo needs to return to Italy, their Ninth decided to leave Enma in Namimori with Tsuna and others but his guradians to Italy.

But Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when Nezu called out his name. "Sawada! Kazato!" in a harsh voice. "Answer this question!"

The two stood up and looked at each other and keepng their heads down. "I-I-I d-don't k-k-k-now." They simultaneously said.

Silence.

The whole class laughed, well except for Kyoko, Hana, Hayato and Takeshi. "You damn old fart! How dare you embarrass Jyudaime!" Hayato yelled. "Ma Ma Ma. Calm down Gokudera!" Takeshi carelessly said.

The class would have continued to laugh if the Principal and the High Class University Teacher, Boreen-sensei suddenly opened the door.

"Class calm down." Nezu said if you look at the tone carefully he is so nervous and scared that they saw him laughing. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Principal and Boreen-sensei."

"Good Afternoon too. Nezu-sensei." the Principal replied. "Congratulations class 2A! You have been randomly selected to have an all-expense trip in Italy for 3 months! From our generous benefactor a friend of Boreen-sensei. He will explain about it. Now I will have to go." then the Principal left.

Silence.

Among all students 4 students were the only ones that is not cheering. They all thought _'What?!'_

Then loud cheers. The noise died down saving it for later

"I am going give you the form that you need to let your parents signed it. So basically, you will stay there for 3 months with your education continued there." Boreen said.

"Where will be staying?"

"You will be staying at your benefactor's house, the Vongola Mansion."

"It will be explained in your given leaflets." He finished.

With that something registered to our brunet's mind: **Mafia**

"Trip to What?" he exclaimed and fainted.

* * *

Edit Date: March 31, 2014

This is now beta'd by Yuki28

To Yuki28: Arigatou gozaimas! Because of you helping me I'm becoming more confident about this! :)


	2. Why?

Author's Note: Hey! Back again! Thanks for all those who reviewed and added this story to your favorite and follow XD This is my first time to write a story and I am surprised that there many who liked it… Arigatou Gozaimas!

Reply to Reviews:

TsunaMoe-san: That's mostly my plan... But there's more :3

Analanat –san: And here is the update! ^^

KyoyaCavallone17-san: Yeah! Me too... J

Setsu27-san: Me too… Poor Tsuna.. And here is the Chapter!

-san: Thank You and Don't worry I'm going to continue it. ^^

Thorn D. Cinni-san: HIEEE! Please Don't! Here is the update.

Tanpopo97-san: Thank you.. And you're stories are great!

Thank You for all the reviews! I'm so happy right now…. and again.. Suggestions, Criticism is ALWAYS welcome… XD

Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, Cursing (mostly Gokudera), Epic Fail in humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… I am just a student who wants to write a fanfiction.. :)

* * *

**Beta'd by: Yuki28 (Thank you again!)**

**Date of Edit: April 15, 2014 (Philippine Time)**

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 2: Why**

**In the Infirmary**

Our fainted brunet is slowly waking up. And of course his friends around, worried.

"Uh.. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, where am I? This is not our classroom" Tsuna said.

"Ha ha ha ha.. Tsuna you fainted remember. Enma and Kyoko should have been with us but sensei stopped them but not us! Hahaha!" Takeshi explained.

"That old fart how dare he! Disgracing Jyudaime again!" Hayato growled. At that time Tsuna thought _'Maybe having a trip to Italy is just a dream.'_ But Hayato continued, "That trip will prove Jyudaime's awesomeness! Once the know how great Jyudaime is! They will never dare to disgrace him!"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hai Jyudaime?"

"Did you just say 'trip'?"

"Hahaha... Tsuna he did say 'trip'." Takeshi intervened.

"So you mean it's not a dream?"

"Hahaha It's not Tsuna."

The silence followed.

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

While stifling a girly shriek, the door busted open, revealing Trident Shamal AKA Doctor Shamal AKA The Pervert.

"Is there any lad-" he yelled but upon seeing who is there he was disappointed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hahahaha.. Tsuna fainted when Boreen-sensei announced that there will be trip to Italy." Takeshi answered.

"Hmm.. Whatever. Its not about girls.. So just get out of here." Shamal said.

"You perverted doctor! You never change! You don't even care about anyone only about girls."

"Gokudera-k-kun cal-m d-down.. Anyways we should go back to class now." Tsuna intervened.

"Hahaha Tsuna's right." Takeshi said.

"Haven't you realize that its already dismisal? Now get out of here you're scaring all my girl patients." Shamal intervened while Tsuna thought, _'You were the one who is scaring all the girl patients.'_ "Or I'll silence you forever." he treatened.

The 3 teens thought it was just a joke but when they saw one of Shamal's trident mosquito, they now know that he was not joking.

"HIIEEE! lets go."

And with that they went to home. And luckily they escaped a certain perfect.

* * *

**In Tsuna's House**

Hayato and Takeshi went back home since they need to ask their parents or in Hayato's case, sister and on Takeshi's, dad.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna said.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun." his mother, Sawada Nana said cheerfully.

"Okaa-san, where is Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

After 5 seconds, she replied, "In your room Tsu-kun."

* * *

**Tsuna's Room**

"Reborn! What are you planning?"Tsuna asked.

"Planning what?" Reborn answered.

"Sending my class to Italy! And moreover in the Vongola Mansion!"

"Nothing bad will happen." Now this angered Tsuna.

"Nothing bad?! They are already in danger of knowing me! But now that they will be going to Italy! They are more in danger!" Tsuna frantically yelled.

In that 'speech' it made Reaborn proud of his student. _'He will be able to lead the Vongola well and return it to its original purpose. Just like what Primo also wanted.'_

"That's the point." Reborn said in a as an matter of fact voice.

Tsuna calmed down a bit. Then he asked in a confused voice. "What do you mean by 'that's the point'?"

"I mean that they will be trained in Italy for protection. In case they will be attack, hostage or any other bad things. For them to have a trip also." Reborn replied but he mentally added, _'And to teach those idiots not to mess with you too.'_

"So wait. You mean that the trip is a training program?"

"Yes but also a trip for you, your guardians and your classmates."

"So there is a chance that my identity will be discovered. HIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

"Go to sleep now Tsuna and by the way maman agreed to let you in or the trip." Reborn said and Tsuna thought, _'I lost my chance not to now!'_

"You should know that you will go whether you like it or not."

_'Mind reader'_

"No I'm not. You're just easy to read. You're an open book to me you know. Now we might have to train that sooner or later."

"Whatever."

"Go to sleep now. And if you disturb my sleep I will triple your training."

"HIEE!"

With that trademark shout, people on the Sawada Residence went to sleep. With Tsuna forgetting to eat dinner.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter... I needed to review for my NAT in the morning... So I had a little time to make this...

Feel free to leave a review! ^^


	3. Preparations and Departure

Author's Note: Oh my! I'm so so sorry! That I didn't updated for umm.. almost 2 weeks! I have my reasons.. First.. I need to study.. I need to keep my grades high so that I can maintain being an achiever! Second.. which is also related.. to the first one.. It's our exam this week.. and I need to study hard! And third.. I am so busy in my school works.. TTATT So REALLY... I am EXTREMELY sorry..

Thank you for all those who reviewed. ^^ Sorry if this is a bit hurried out because I am doing this before going to sleep.. ^^" Basically I wrapped out 2 Chapters here.. I noticed that my chapters are really short no matter how much I tried to make this long.. Sorry for the wait!

But first, reply to reviews!

TsunaMoe-san: Sorry, but don't worry this is the chapter where they will # to Italy, :)

Setsu27-san: Yeah.. Me too!

Analat-san: And here it is!

Thorn D. Cinni-san: Here is the update.. J-just d-don't eat my cake! ;)

FlowerQT02-san: And here it is!

Summerluvspocky-san: Thank you! And here it is!

And now the-

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I am just a normal citizen of a country.

Warning(s): Wrong grammar, Cursing (mostly Hayato's), a little bit of sadism (if there are any) and Epic Fail in humor..

* * *

**Edit: 05/18/14. I fixed some spellings and some wrong grammar. It would be easier to read, however this is still not Beta'd by my Beta Reader**

**Edit: 06/04/14. I revised Chrome's part because she isn't a Kokuyo Student anymore but instead she a Namimori Middle School student. Thanks to: Yumi Ayumu for pointing this out.**

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 3: Preparations and Departure**

**Tsuna's House 7:45 am**

"Tsuna wake up." Reborn said *ahem*whispered*ahem*.

No response.

"You ask for it." As soon as that sentence finish Reborn got into his doctor suit with the defibulator in hand. "Looks like I need to Vongola's traditional way of waking up."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Clear!" And with that our brunet had been woken up by the electric shock.

"HIIEEEEEEEEE! Reborn why do you always need to wake me up by sending electric shocks to my body!" The now awake Tsuna said.

"You're a heavy sleeper you know." Reborn reasoned.

"But that's not a reason to send electric shocks to my body!"

Reborn didn't listen and instead said, "You better get hurry Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be late."

Tsuna looked at the clock. "HIIIIEEEEE! It's ten minutes before 8! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!"

And in with a lightning-like speed Tsuna is already dressed. Getting down the stairs, on the third step, he fell, headfirst. Getting one slice of toast and hurriedly went to school. "Ittekimasu!" Leaving an amused Reborn and the others eating. 'Your speed improved a bit but you still have long way to go, Dame-Tsuna.'

* * *

**Outside with Tsuna**

"Sorry guys, I am late. So we have to run." Tsuna said while of course running.

"Hahaha! It's okay Tsuna! It's a good exercise for us." Takeshi care freely said.

"Don't worry Jyudaime! I can run as fast and long to follow you!" Hayato proudly stated.

They arrived at school with 3 seconds to spare. With Kyoya tailing them.

When they arrived at the classroom, laughter was heard. For who? Well for their DAME-Tsuna of course.

"Haha! Dame-Tsuna did Hibari-san bit you to death?" says one student. With that the whole class started laughing except for you know who. It stopped when the door opened again revealing Kazato Enma.

"J-J-Just i-i-i-in t-t-i-ime."

"Hahaha! Losers stick together its true." another student said again. Hayato and Takeshi might have snapped if Nezu didn't interrupt. "Classes will start now. So take your seats now. And there will be some announcements to be made by Boreen-sensei. So he will be here at any moment."

After a minute passed the door opened revealing Boreen-sensei. Smiling at the same time smirking. Tsuna and Enma here shuddered and thought at the same time, 'Reborn smirking is not a good thing. Never a good thing.'

"Good Morning Boreen-sensei." they all said.

"Good Morning too. I'll be straight, looks like every one of you is planning to join the trip. Good. Instead of having a regular school day, you will be learning basic Italian. As it is said in your leaflets you will be leaving this Monday. You should be here by 7:00 am for it will be a long flight. Pack up clothes needed for 3 months for it will be the length of your stay there. Needed things such as foods, tour book and other necessities will be shouldered by the 9th head of the Vongola Enterprises, Timoteo and you will be staying in his house, the Vongola Mansion. Your education will be continued there. The next days will also be for learning basic Italian. Your teacher will be your English Teacher, Dino-sensei. He is the only teacher here who is Italian and so fluent in Japanese. He will arrive shortly he was doing something in Italy when we called him. You may bring any gadgets with you in the trip if you want." Boreen explained. "Any questions?"

One student raised her hand. "Yes? Kurokawa Hana."

"Is this basic Italian lesson and our education there part of the all expense trip?"

"Yes."

"If that's all I am going now." Reborn said. "And also Nezu-sensei,-"

"Hai?"

"Since you are an elite high university teacher, please help Dino-sensei in teaching them Italian." With that he left leaving a paled Nezu and some murmuring students.

~With Tsuna's group~

"So Dino-san will be the one to teach us Italian! Haha!" Takeshi said.

"We know that baseball freak! We heard Boreen-sensei saying that!" Hayato said. And that officially began the single side argument of the two and left Tsuna and Enma talking to each other.

"Tsuna-kun, do you still need that Italian lesson?" Enma asked.

"No, Reborn already drilled into my head kind of all the languages that you could think of. If I didn't, I maybe at the hospital right now." Tsuna replied.

"Again, I can't believe that you have to deal with that. One day with him, I might be dead meat."

The two talking and the other two having an argument might have continued if the door didn't busted open. The door revealed to be the Bucking Bronco Dino or as all the students know as Dino-sensei.

"Good Morning students." Dino said with a bright smile which made the girls go 'kyaaad'.

"Kyaaa! Dino-sensei is so handsome!" One girl in the name of Kaitou Shirai said. And soon the other girls followed.

While the other girls are screaming in their fangirl mode, the boys just replied to their teacher while covering their ears.

After 2 minutes the girls finally calmed down and they are now starting to learn the basic Italian.

Before Dino could even start the door busted open again, revealing Romario.

"Oh class, this is Romario and he is going to help us too." Dino said. There was a chorus of 'Hai' heard. But at this Tsuna sweat dropped, 'Good thing he brought at least one subordinate.'

"Since we only had one week we need to hurry up in this. We are going to distribute these small books to you two each person. One is a collection of stories in Italian and you are going to translate it and the other one is for the learning of basic Italian. You should read that at home if you want to learn Italian faster."

"Hai."

"Ok let's start now. One of the basics that you need to know are the words: Hi, Goodbye, Good Morning and other greetings. The Italian word 'Ciao' is the Italian word of Hi and Goodbye. But if you want to say goodbye in other term, you can say 'Arrivederci' instead." Dino started the lesson.

The morning lesson started and ended well. All was excited about the trip so all did their best to learn the language. After a week past all of them became fluent in speaking Italian but not as fluent as Tsuna (of course)

And what happened to Nezu all those days? Since the students became so intetested in Dino's teaching (with his subordinate/s of course) Nezu was just like never there and also he never even know how to speak in anyway because he is NOT an elite university teacher and didn't graduated in a high class university either.

* * *

**Monday: 6:30 am**

"Getting here early is a good thing! I can't believe that they really want to go to Italy! *yawn*" one a-little-sleepy Tsuna said.

"Haha! You're right Tsuna! Haha!" Takeshi agreed.

"Of course Jyudaime is right, baseball freak! What the fuck are you thinking that Jyudaime is wrong?!" Gokudera said.

The three got back to talking animatedly to each but stopped when they saw Enma going to them.

"Hi! Enma-kun, ohayo gozaimas!" Tsuna cheerfully said. The other two also greeted Enma.

"O-O-hayo Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." Enma replied. "Good thing that I came in time, I overslept a little."

"At least you didn't get late." Tsuna reassured.

By the time of 7:45 am, Boreen-sensei, Dino, Nezu and others arrived too.

"Ehem. Since all of you are here now, let's head to the terminal a little early. The service should be here any minute." Boreen-sensei said. "But I should introduce to you some guests of our trip. We have 5 in total. They are Rokudo Mukuro from Kokuyo Middle School, Miura Haru from Midori Middle School and from your school, Sasagawa Ryohei, Mochida Kensuke and Hibari Kyoya." Here ALL the students shuddered including the teacher, Nezu.

Right after what Boreen-sensei said, three sleek black limousines parked outside the gate. The students wondered, 'Who might be the owner of those limousines.' While Tsuna's group thought:

Hayato: 'Woah! So this is one of the Vongola's riches!'

Takeshi: 'Haha! Wow! These look like in movies!'

Enma: 'So rich!'

Kyoko and Haru: 'Sugoi!'

While Tsuna mentally screamed, 'Why is Vongola showing all these riches?!'

The drivers opened the doors of the limo and simultaneously said, "Please go inside the car."

A chorus of 'Hai' was heard.

In an organized manner all the students went inside the limo.

~A Few Minutes Later~

The students are now walking through the terminal.

"Wow!" they all said.

"I can't believe the Vongola Enterprises owns a private terminal!" One Kitamo Kiro said.

Kurokawa Hana heard this and decided to join in, "What do you expect about the most successful company in the world."

At the end of the terminal they saw one big black jet plane with the Vongola Enterprises mark (which is really the Vongola Crest).

"Wow! It's so big! Haha! Isn't it Tsuna?" Takeshi said.

"Of course it's big baseball freak! And you don't have to ask Jyudaime! Jyudaime isn't stupid!" Hayato yelled.

While trying to hold his excitement, Nezu called the attention of all students, "Students calm down. Just first listen to Boreen-sensei before murmuring!"

The noise immediately calmed down and arranged their line. After a while, Boreen-sensei was heard, "I already talked to the pilot and said that everything is now ready. Go inside the plane now. If you are still not board after 15 minutes, we will take off, leaving you out of the trip. Inside, your passports will be given to you." the students nodded and went inside the plane. And in 15 minutes all the students are now inside the plane.

All is very excited. The plane took off and the students watched as their small country be smaller and vanished while they go up and up in the sky.

Several minutes later, eventually became bored. Until Boreen-sensei went in front of them.

"Since we are now airborne, you may explore this plane to your liking. We are currently in the second floor. In the first floor you can find there the infirmary, if you are not feeling well you may go there. In the third floor you can find there entertainment room. There is a library there. You may explore there other things aside from it." Boreen-sensei said.

After that, he quickly left. Leaving the students thinking to go to the entertainment room.

No one dared to move or to speak. All was still ummm... shy? You know the feeling that you really want to go/ do and you can do it whenever you want but too shy to do it? And that's what they are feeling now.

But not some group.

"Haha Tsuna let's go to the entertainment room! It will be fun there." the baseball jock (and one of the best swordsman, perhaps best) said.

"Don't tell Jyudaime what to do! He can go anywhere he wants!" Hayato growled.

"Umm... Okay, let's go... There..." Tsuna said, trying to stop the two from having another argument.

The students would have follow Dame-Tsuna's Group or Sawada's Group as some say it but another interrupted.

"Tsuna-kun, can we join you?" the one who interrupted asked which turned out to be the school idol. The students except Takeshi, Hayato, Hana, Chrome, Haru and others in Tsuna's group jaw dropped metaphorically of course. They all thought, 'Since when did Kyoko-chan be so close to Dame-Tsuna?!'

"Hahi! Haru will join you too!" the girl with purple hair and eyes and wearing a Midori Middle School Uniform, the guest of the trip in the name of Miura Haru.

One student whispered, "Isn't she one of the guest of our trip?" The other replied, "Yeah, how did she even know Dame-Tsuna?"

Then a timid girl, wearing a purple V-neck shirt and a white mini-skirt with indigo hair shaped like pineapple and her visible eye color violet with an eye patch on her right eye went in the group in the name of Chrome Dokuro. "May I join?" she timidly ask.

At this, the girls plus Tsuna and Takeshi beamed. 'She is getting less shy and timid now and interact with us more now.' Tsuna thought and immediately said, "Of course!"

The students again wondered how on earth he know Dame-Tsuna.

But again Tsuna and others ignored them and asked, "Enma-kun are you joining us?"

"Hai, arigatou Tsuna-kun." Enma replied.

"Let's go." With that, the whole group left and going to the entertainment room and leaving the rest of the student confused, surprised and somewhat relieved that someone decided to go first and now they too can go.

* * *

**~Outside, with Tsuna's group~**

"*sigh* Good thing we escaped~ or we might stay in there for the whole trip." one relieved Tsuna said. "Let's go now. I'm sure they will follow us and when they see us like this, it will be bad."

* * *

~**In the passenger room~**

"Now we can go~" said one student.

"I could have been the one to lead if he didn't do it." Mochida said. While Kurokawa Hana internally said, 'Monkeys'

In the end, the other students followed after Tsuna's group in their way to the entertainment room.

* * *

**~Inside the entertainment room~**

When the class went inside the entertainment room, they all gasped.

"Awesome!" a group said.

"Am I dead?" a student asked and said again, "This is paradise!"

In the room there are 10 platinum flat screen television, 10 laptops, 10 gaming gadgets all the latest models. There is another thing, there is also a Wi-Fi network not to mention in the sides there are 3 refrigerator for compliments perfect with all the refreshments that you would want to have except beer and alcohols. There is also a mini library complete with the latest today. All waiting to be used and eaten. And again another thing, if you're tired and want to sleep, at the very end of the room there are beds you could sleep in.

Not waiting for any signal, all the students started playing, eating and entertaining themselves while Tsuna and the others went to the beds. They all picked different rooms.

And Tsuna started to drift in his lala land.

The students entertaining themselves and the others sleeping went on for the 12 hours of their flight.

* * *

**~Somewhere in Italy~**

"Boss, the class' plane is going now here." a 21 year old man with blue eyes and hair wearing a black suit with white undershirt.

The said boss smirked and said, "Now let's see what the Vongola's will do if they find out what we will do with those students. And we will rule the world!" With that you can hear an evil laugh.


	4. Arrival! In the Land of Italy!

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back again~ Thank you soooo much for all the reviews~ And it reach 20 reviews!~~ It never fails to make me happy to continue this story! So I always try to make this during my free time! And sorry for making you wait! We need to study for our NAT until March 13 (Philippine Time). I started and tried finish this chapter on the same day but kind of failed to do so.. So I just uploaded it now.. ^^"

Also a reminder:

The students speaking in Japanese will be written in bold letters, since they already know how to speak Italian and they are in Italy.

Reply to Reviews: :)

Setsu27-san: That line made me laugh too.. But that is the line that I could only think of.. and it kind of also fit in that thing.. ^^" Glad you like it XD

Thorn D. Cinni-san: H-h-ere is the update! Please don't feed me with the poison cooking! I can only stand expired products but not poisoned.. Here is the update! :)

TsunaMoe-san: Thank you.. I'll try to make it better.. J

Neko kawai 8D-san: Gracias, y no te preocupes voya suguir lo (Sorry for wrong translation.. )

Miyucchia-san: Sorry to update just now.. I'll try to update faster.. And to your question.. my answer is: Kind of.. close but there is more.. :3

To the story but first the-

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This belongs to Amano Akira.

Warning: Epic Fail in Humor, Cursing (Mild only; still don't know many curses and not that I want to know more), Wrong grammar…

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 4: Arrival! In the Land of Italy!**

After the 12 long hours of flight, the student's plane arrived on the private airport of the Vongola Enterprises (heh) on 12 noon. The students except Tsuna and his group are very sleepy. Why? Because for all the time of the flight, the students played and played and continued to entertain themselves and you get the point. No one even considered to remember that the times are different in Italy and Japan, well Kurokawa Hana remembered (and joined Kyoko in resting). So when the plane arrived in Italy, they are very sleepy.

But

When they stepped out of the plane, they are very amazed. Who wouldn't be amazed when you just saw a very beautiful scenery on a foreign land? And with the students exclaimed, "Wow it's so beautiful!" But it will surprised them more of what they are going hear from Sawada's Group.

"It's been a month since we came here. And when we went here it was so fast we only stayed there for two and you would count it three when go and return from Japan.~ And it is still beautiful~" Tsuna said.

This caught the class' attention, even Nezu, who we hadn't heard from after the pupils learning Italian. They thought, 'He had been here before?!'

A laugh was heard which only belong to their baseball jock, Yamamoto Takeshi. And he said, "Haha! I still remember how fast that was!"

The students thought again, _'Even Yamamoto'_

Another voice interrupted, "It was beautiful, remember?" That voice only belongs to their school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

_'Even her?! Our school idol?!'_

Her question was answered when two voices had been heard. "Yes it was desu!" Miura Haru said so as Chrome, "Y-yes it was."

_'What even those two?! First, Dame-Tsuna. Second, Yamamoto. And now, Kyoko-chan vand the girls included in the trip!'_ They really wanted to ask, _'Why and how. Why did they go here and How does Dame-Tsuna know the other students that we don't know from the trip?!'_ They really want to but they just remained quiet.

And again another one agreed to what Kyoko said. "EXTREME! It was EXTREMELY awesome!"

With that voice the students is now on the first stage of the fainting process, that was their senpai! He had been here also! And another surprise came.

"It was fine, as long as I can follow Jyudaime!" Hayato said. And so as Enma, "Yes it was, I was feeling a little homesick that time."

After that shocker, they immediately calmed down. They have to. And they just waited for further instructions leaving the group talking animatedly to each other. Because they can't take it anymore. Can't take it anymore that they are always being surprised by Sawada's group. (Maybe like they are being more and more knoledgable or just better than them. They are being 'defeated' by Dame-Tsuna's group.

Except for one.

Kurokawa Hana.

Kurokawa Hana; a very smart girl. Too smart for her age, mature. That is what they describe about her. Which is all true. But she also keen and right now she is so suspicious of Tsuna's group.

Kyoko is part of it, it is true and she knows about it. One day Tsuna and the others except for Kyoko came to school heavily bruised. She never asked them because she thought she would know it sooner or later. But now she can't help it. She can't see through or even know what they are doing. And when she asked Kyoko, her bestfriend, she just said nothing about Tsuna's group is doing.

**~~Flashback~~**

_Hana went to ask what her bestfriend and her other friends are doing._

_She saw Kyoko talking to Chrome Dokuro and Miura Haru, the two girl guests of their class trip._

_The two girls went inside their rooms. Hana took this a chance to talk to her friend._

_"Kyoko!" She called out which is answered by Kyoko, "Hana-chan!"_

_"How are you? I haven't talked to you for a while. How are things going on?" Hana asked while walking into the hallway of the rooms._

_"Umm.. It's fine.. Come in, we are in a different room than Haru-chan and Chrome-chan." Kyoko replied._

_"How come you know 2 of the trip's guest that came from different school?"_

_"They are my friends, Hana-chan."_

_"Huh. Okay. But what happened when you go somewhere else? Every time you came back Tsuna and the others are always covered with injuries and bruises, especially Tsuna." Now Hana is voicing her suspicions. She thought her bestfriend will answer her but she didn't expect her answer. "It was nothing. Tsuna and the others just fell to the traps when we went camping. It was nothing."_

_"And when you were absent for absent for a week and Tsuna and the others are severely injured."_

_And again she thought that Kyoko will tell but it seems like it will not happen. "Hana-chan, we got lost in our way back so, we kind of had a hard time finding the way back."_

_Hana, giving up, just let out a sigh and said, "Okay, Okay. Let's just rest now." And Kyoko nodded._

_They rested until the plane landed in Italy._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

She really wants to know what is going on in Tsuna's group STILL she keep quiet BUT observing them carefully.

* * *

After the total of 15 minutes, 5 sleek, fashionable and black limousines parked in front of them. Even though they are sleepy, they still can't help be surprised! They all thought, _'This is the same as the limousines that took us to the airport in Japan! Did they travel with us?!'_

But their question was answered with a 'no' when they saw a new set drivers.

Boreen-sensei came out of the plane who had been there before the limos arrived said, "Everyone get into the limo, in the same manner you did back in Japan."

The students need not to be told twice, they immediately went inside (in an organized manner) for a total of 2 minutes they are already in the limo. And in another 2 minutes, the student's luggage have loaded in the limo. With that finally settled, they went to the Vongola Mansion.

**=While in the car=**

The students look at Sicily with awe. They never seen a place this beautiful, seems like all the sleepiness, tiredness and stressfulness had been forgotten. All of them liked the Italian Architectures of the place, some they believed that can only be seen in movies.

Old style to Middle Age Style to Modern design all mixed up yet complimenting each other. It was one of the most beautiful thing they had ever seen in their lives.

And what happened to the Vongola and Shimon? Well they too looked at the sceneries but just looking at it. Thus, preparing to distract their classmates' reaction to the Vongola Mansion. Since they are separated (much to Hayato's dislike beacause he is separated from Jyudaime) they kept in mind to distract and make their classmate snap out of their dream world and prevent them from fainting too went they see the Vongola Mansion.

After the total of 30 minutes, they are reaching the Vongola Mansion. When they saw the mansion, their jaws dropped. They all thought except Tsuna and his group, _'Did I reached heaven already! This so beautiful!'_

Sounds of amazement have been heard from the five limousines. The Vongola and others became more prepared because many was starting to faint even though they just saw a glimpse of it.

When they saw the whole mansion they are speechless. It is so beautiful! The students would have fainted in the spot if Tsuna and the others hadn't distract them by tapping their shoulder. A little thankful that they are separated because they stopped their classmates from fainting.

The limo entered the big golden gates. The students gaped at the mansion, around the mansion is wide garden. A well-cultivated garden. From big trees to small plants. From common plants to exotic one. It was a beautiful garden, a very beautiful garden.

The limo stopped in front of the entrance of the mansion. The students got out of the limo as they took the 'stopping of the limo in front of the mansion door' as the signal that they can go out of the vehicle.

Even still very amazed, the students can feel that they are becoming more and more tired from nonstop playing in the flight and there is a bonus, it was only 12:45 noon in Italy and 8:45 pm in Japan. Not so past their bedtime but because of no end entertaining themselves, they are so tired.

In the door, a man in its 40s is standing the door. In a fluent Italian, he said, "Welcome! Class 2A to Italy, moreover in the Vongola Mansion, where you will be staying in three months."

The students still new and nervous in speaking hadn't said a word yet, the man became a little worried, he thought that they know how to speak Italian, just like Vongola Nono said to him. He was about to translate what he said in Japanese when he heard the class say this, "Thank you." In a quite accented tone since this was the first one to talk to someone using Italian aside from each other.

At this the man relaxed. He decided to introduce himself, "My name is John Ivonich or Ivonich John as you say in Japan and I am the main butler of the Vongola Mansion. You all seem tired. So I will lead you to your room and let you rest I will just wake you up when it is already dinner time."

The students was happy about this. Why? Because they can rest for a while! Deciding not to do celebratory shouts like 'Yehey', they instead said formally, "Yes, please lead the way."

The big doors bursted open. Revealing the riches that Vongola Enterprises has. Choosing not to act awkward, remained quiet. They went to left, right and right into the twisty halls of the mansion. The mansion is so big that they can't understand how people here managed to not get lost.

After the total of 5 minutes, the students is standing infront of a big wooden door. The butler opened it and revealed a beautiful big room that can fit 30 or more rooms of the students. He said, "This will be your room. There are 40 beds here. You may choose which of these you would like to sleep on. Your thing are at the side. You may put it that way under your beds since you will only wear it for a week. We will provide the garments since it would be still your school uniform."

With that line, the students thought, _'So that is why Boreen-sensei said to only bring clothes for a week in the last day instead for 3 months.'_

Then the butler said, "Are there any questions?"

The students replied with a 'None' to the butler. "Then, excuse me. I'll wake you up when it is dinner."

With that, the butler left the room. The students were very quiet for a second. Nezu, the one left in charge for a moment manage to calm down and called out for the student's attention, "I know that you are so amazed of this beautiful room. Just follow what the butler said and rest. For the left side will be for the boys and the right side for the girls. Understood?"

"Yes."

They were about to do it but they noticed something off.

Tsuna knew what is off, someone is missing, wait there are 2 missing. Against his better judgement he said, "W-where is Hibari-san and Rokudo-san?"

With that the students also questioned this, ignoring the fact of who said it.

After Tsuna said that, he suddenly sensed Kyoya and Mukuro's presence. He thought, 'Now he is here. And there's Hibari too.'

Mukuro appearing anf hidding in an illusion decided to show himself. "Kufufufu, I'm just here. I've been following you all along." and he added, 'Actually I just arrived here and the Vongola already noticed me.'

And then looking arpund again, the saw Hibari Kyoya leaning at the wall. And said, "Behave. Or I'll bite you to death."

Recieving a threat from Kyoya, the students followed through because they value their life.

After 15 minutes, the students are already to sleep in their beds. Kyoya already joined too since he can't break a deal.

Speaking of which, there has to be a reason when Kyoya and Mukuro saw each other but didn't fight. Yes there is.

**=~Flashback~=**

_Before the trip, Reborn called out Kyoya._

_"What. Akambo?" Kyoya asked surely that it will turn out to be fun._

_"During the trip, Mukuro will be there." Reborn replied._

_Immediately, Kyoya took out his tonfas to bite someone to death._

_"Pineapple herbivore."_

_Before he could rampage out the room, Reborn stopped him, "Don't bite him to death. If you followed that, you will be able to fight Tsuna. With flames."_

_With what Reborn said Kyoya immediately agreed, "Hn."_

_Reborn, knowing that he accomplished what he came for left the room leaving an excited perfect ready to bite the fake herbivore to death_

**_=~End of Flashback~=_**

The students are now drifting easily to sleep. So as Tsuna's group, they too are tired from the trip well not as tired as the other.

Just as Tsuna was drifting to sleep, his senses suddenly become tingling. Like warning him to be alert because someone is watching. His friends were already asleep so he didn't bother waking them up. Brushing it off as usual he tried to sleep and eventually succeeded since the prescence is now gone.

* * *

**=~Outside, far from the Mansion~=**

The man that continously observing the class from a very far distance decided to report his observation to his boss. He pulled out his cellphone dialing his boss' number when the phone picked up.

"Boss, the class class had arrived already and is now in the mansion."

"Hmm.. Continue observing them. Make sure not to make anyone notice." one in the line answered.

"Boss, one seemed to notice me back in the mansion."

With that the boss became surprised he mused, 'Interesting.'

"Leave him alone, that might just be a coincidence."

"Yes, boss"

With that, the boss ended the call. Another call came. When he answered it, the caller said, "The two targets had been found, boss."

Smiling or we could say smirking, he replied, "Very well then. Just keep tracking them." And with the answer of 'yes' the call ended. The boss said, "Two found, one to go. Now where could that be?"

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for the 4th Chapter! XD

Sorry for the late update.. I was so busy these last few days... Not to mention we just had a party at my friend's house..

Oh yeah.. I need to tell you a thing:

1\. I will be having a poll to who will be the tour guides in this story.. It's for you to decide.


	5. The Diner Save by the No Good Duo!

Author's Note: Hey here again~ And here again to post a new chapter!~ Oh I will not forget about it. About the REVIEWS! Thank you so much about that! The reviews that says 'Update' and 'I like it' and others always make my day great! It keeps me so eager to write another chapter and plan the next one too~ even though I have a busy schedule! ^^

And sorry for the late chapter again.. And sorry if this is a short one -_- I am a graduating student and I need to prepare a Welcome Address for the graduation.. and it needs to be done AND memorized when we come back to school which is on Monday.

Anyways..

Reply to Reviews:

Miyucchi-san: Secret.. :3

TsunaMoe-san: And here it is. :)

Setsu27-san: Sorry about that. I have a habit on forgetting on what is in the last chapter so it is sometimes the same.. ^^"

NagiRokudo-san: Oh yeah.. You are right.. I researched that two days before I upload the previous chapter..

hitmanreborn310702-san: Thank you.. :)

Thorn D. Cinni-san: Sorry but that was not him.. :3 And that cake is mine!

Analanat-san: Thank you.. *blushes* I'm flattered

Guest-san: Ooopss, Sorry. I'll try not to do it anymore.. But it is really 5 not 3.

Kuroi Rin-san: Thank you!

But let's not forget the ones who added this to their favorite and follow.. :) Thank you too!

And the Disclaimer: I, Precious-Little-Girl does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thus, this belongs to Amano Akira.

Note: Japanese will be on Bold Style.

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter V: The Dinner Saved by the No Good Duo!**

The students had been woken up by a voice, "Class 2A dinner will be served in 15 minutes. Please wake up now to prepare."

The students woke up one by one almost say, '5 more minutes, Mom.' But fortunately or unfortunately (depends if you want them humiliated or not) they didn't.

However, they didn't notice that the one who woke up earlier well just who didn't nearly about to say those words are Tsuna's group.

The students prepared themselves. They are so nervous, oh my! Who wouldn't be when you are going to meet the 9th boss of the world's most influencial, succesful and the biggest company? They don't know if they will stutter in front of him or just be fine.

Seemingly, the students, nervous more than ever, didn't notice that Tsuna and Enma were already in front of them all. Leading the first and second line.

Nezu, most nervous than all of them combined was beside the two front row students.

The butler led them to where the dining room is.

* * *

For about 5 minutes the students walked throught he luxurious hallways. Filled with many paintings and they are all original! They all thought, _'So rich'_. But then again, this is the Vongola we are talking about. They are the best of the best.

Finally arriving to their destination, John opened the two big mahogany doors.

With that, revealing a 70 year old man with white hair which they all know as the Ninth boss of the Vongola Enterprises (coughfamigliacough), Timoteo and his guardians. According to some magazines, the boss of the Vongola Enterprise has 6 most trusted subordinates that is called as guardians. They are called into different states in the sky which is the boss itself, namely the Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist and Cloud. With that they had been more nervous. While Hana just shrugged it off, just a little nervous.

While in the Vongola Group, namely Tsuna and Enma, are nervous (especially Enma) because of the fiasco that happened during the inheritance ceremony.

They, seeing their classmates, about to pee on their pants and skirts (except Hana) decided to take the lead. With an unknown signal, Tsuna started," You must be the famed Vongola Nono, Timoteo."

With that voice of Tsuna the students behind them would have smack him. They all thought, _'We are doomed!'_

Just after what Tsuna said Enma proceeded. "Thank you for inviting us into your humble abode."

With that, the students are seriously going to faint anytime now. Even Nezu is.

Nono, sensing the nervousness of the students decided to break the atmosphere. "It was nothing. Come sit. Dinner will be served in 5 minutes."

Tsuna and his group, decided to go first. In an organized manner, the group walked into the chairs. Tsuna and Enma decided to sit beside the cloud guardian, Visconte.

The others just followed them seeing that there is no other choice. In a total of 5 minutes, several maids came out carrying silver plate and the only dinning equipments that can only be seen in movies.

The students started eating as Nono began. Because of the students nervousness, none of them talked.

Tsuna and Enma looked at each other and sigh. They thought,

Now Enma decided to be the one to talk first this time, _"Umm.. Nezu-sensei where is Boreen-sensei?"_

Nezu, who was currently eating in the side, tried thinking of an answer. Before he can answer, a voice cutted him through, "Oh, Boreen-sensei is having his dinner in the garden, Enma-kun."

"Oh. Thank you."

This was not Kazato Enma. He will never have any courage to talk like that. Or they thought.

But one thing is now running through their minds how could Nono know Looser Enma? There is something they don't know there, they thought.

"Nono-" That was Tsuna speaking before being interrupted by a voice at the door, the voice of Boreen-sensei. "Tsuna, even to who is around you, always call a family the family way you say."

Tsuna secretly screamed in his mind, _'Why do you want me to always get to trouble!'_ And even without the Hyper Intuition you can feel the hidden amused smirk in Rebo- err Boreen-sensei.

Blushing slightly he managed to say, "Grandpa, may I excuse myself now. I'm afterall finished eating."

With the said statement, Nono smiled and said, "Yes you may. Do you need someone to lead you to your room?"

"I'll take him, Nono." Boreen-sensei said. "And it seems like Kazato would like to go too."

"Yes."

"Well then, Nono, we will take our leave." With what Boreen-sensei said, he left together with Tsuna and Enma.

The dining room was again in a heavy atmosphere but a brave soul of a girl, Kurokawa Hana who managed to catch the stares of everyone else saying that they are done and want to leave the room but can't, sighed and said, "Nono-sama thank you for the delicious dinner. But it seems like we need to go back to our room now since most of the students are still tired."

"Sure. John please escort them back."

"Yes, Nono."

The students in proper line, walked outside, feeling relieved that they survived the dinner.

After 5 minutes again, the students reached their room. When they are already inside, they saw Tsuna and Enma getting ready to sleep, in their pajamas.

The butler, wanting the students to rest he said, "Students, you will be woken up by Italy time for you to adjust. Tomorrow you will be introduce to your guides. Tomorrow it will be explained further, understand?"

A chorus of yes was heard.

"Then, good night."

* * *

As soon as the butler left, they started to dress into their pajamas in the bathrooms. Surprisingly convinient there are 3 bathrooms in the four corners. So doing their personal hygiene is easier.

* * *

After an hour the students are already in their respective beds. They talked to each other after a day of 'silence'.

**"This mansion is so beautiful, right?! **One Fima Yumiko said**.**

**"Right! But do you know why Dame-Tsuna called Nono 'Grandpa'?" **With what Fude Hiko said the students remembered about the scene while having dinner.

**"Umm.. Guys about the dinner.. We almost embarass ourselves."** Fude Kiha said.

With what she said embarass many students. And realization hit them again and they said, **"Is it just me or the Looser Duo saved the dinner."**

All the students turned around the place where Tsuna and Enma are, but they found them sleeping together with their group.

The students too, went to bed to rest**.**

**And that is how the dinner was saved by the No Good Duo.**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I promised myself to post this before Monday come... So that I manage to post before graduation! Because this week I will be soooo busy...

Sorry too... for the boring chapter and the epic fail in humor here.. TTATT Sorry..

And also the poll will be closed on March 27, 2014 in Filipino time.. You can visit my profile to see the poll.. :)

Feel free to suggest, criticize or anything.. you can pm me or send a review. :)

See you..

P.S.: I just edited the style (Bold and Italic) here so it will be easier to understand (maybe). Okay~


	6. Omake I: The Fight in the Flight

Author's Note: Hi~ I know that it is too early for me in doing an omake but I just want to share this thing~ to all of you! And thank you for waiting! I know you will be so disappointed in me in this omake so sorry.. TTATT For a short and late one.. We went swimming after the day of our graduation so.. I can't write during that time..

And also the Chapters beta'd will have the edit date and beta'd by.. ok?

Anyways... Answer to Reviews:

Thorn D. Cinni-san: hehe.. Thank you.. But those chocolates are mine! XD

TsunaMoe-san: Sorry.. I'll try to make it better.. I'm not really good at exaggerations.. But I'll make it better! :) And Don't worry no harm done!

Analat-san: And here it is!

Kuroi Rin-san: Thank you that you find this funny, I tried to put humor here.. guess I was a little successful.. ^^ And thank you, the graduation was a success!

Setsu27-san: Arigatou! and here is the update!

Guest-san: *blushes* Thank you! And don't worry I'll continue updating!

FlowerQT02-san: Thanks! and of course I am going to continue it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It is a hundred years too early to imagine owning this..

And please read the Author's Note below.. It is important..

* * *

**Omake I: The Fight in the Flight (Kyoya and Mukuro)**

As the students went to play in the entertainment room, Kyoya and Mukuro went to their personal businesses. Kyoya doing patrols and Mukuro doing 'Mukuro things'.

After 15 minutes, Mukuro started to get bored. He went to his room rest. But just after some minutes he's bored again. Until an idea came to him. And he vanished in the mist.

'This is going to be fun'

* * *

As Kyoya finished patroling the whole plane he settled resting in his room in the entertainment area/room with his bird, Hibird. When he was about to drift into sleep he felt odd.. something is not right. Looking around he noticed that there is an illusion in his room.

Clearly not falling through the illusion, he readied his tonfas to bite the annoying herbivore behind this. "Stop this at once, annoying pineapple."

As soon as he said that, mist gathered around in one position. The person who had done the illusion was revealed to be Mukuro Rokudo. "Kufufufu what did call me, Birdie-chan?"

The taunt may have worked on Kyoya but he is still not done, "Hn. So the pineapple is not just annoying but deaf as well."

"Kufufu.. Do you want to die?"

"I will not die because of a pineapple."

In cue of that Mukuro draw his weapon out as Kyoya alreadly had his in hands. But even before they can even start. Someone interrupted them. "Hibari and Mukuro if you fight here the plane might get destroyed and that will be a problem." Which is revealed to be Reborn.

3 seconds of Silence.

Reborn decided to watch the fight that is about to happen because he too is interested but not forgetting the deal he had made with Kyoya. Knowing that it will be the best to show them the training room, he said, "There is a training room here. Follow me and I'll show it."

Kyoya eyed Reborn suspiciously knowing that it will break their deal. And Reborn, knowing why Kyoya is eying him answered, "This is not part of that. This will be an exception."

Mukuro, as if knew about the deal said, "Oya, oya. How about we make a deal too, huh? I will not fight Skylark-kun here in exchange that I will be able to possess Tsuna."

"No. You will not do anything to my student. I'll lead you there now." Reborn replied leaving really leaving no room for argument.

* * *

The three arrived in the said training room. It is a big empty room and if you look more closely you will notice the special materials it is made of. Some what similar to what they saw in the future.

"You can fight here as long as you want. This a training room designed for people like you. This is made from the finest materials that can be carried by planes. Also this is sound proof. And by this way the plane will not be destroyed. " Reborn said while leaving the room with a smirk; going to the next one to see the fight's winner.

"Pineapple, I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufufu, that is if you can."

And that officially started the Fight in the Flight

* * *

Tonfas clashed with Tridents. Illusions to the Physical Clash. As the first wave of attacks ended the two's blood lust is becoming more and more intense by the minute.

Kyoya smirked while Mukuro creepily laughed.

"Looks like I'm going to be entertained. Kufufufu and of course in the end, I will be the winner."

Even with what Mukuro said, Kyoya remained stoic and instead said, "Pineapple can brag and brag but I'll bite you to death."

Seconds turned to minutes. And minutes turned to hour. As the fight goes on.

* * *

After two hours of Tonfas, Tridents, Cloud and Mist Flames, the two somehow ended their fight.

"Kufufufu, skylark-kun your pretty strong." Mukuro commented sarcastically.

"Pineapple is a little far from weak." Kyoya commented sarcastically as well. But you can see a tick mark appearing on Mukuro's head when he said that.

Mukuro disappeared in the mist and Kyoya went out of the room finding their respective rooms.

Speaking of rooms.. The training room was left in a very beautiful situation. Okay, that was sarcasm.

The training room was left with craters, burns and holes. We can say that the room had experienced a war, a world war.

At the other room, Reborn look at the training room previously occupied by the two, obviously they are holding back in the fight. He too, noticed that they do care for other people in the plane.

But moreover the training room was destroyed in short and cannot be used anymore. Rest in Peace.. training room.. you are a great contribution to the fight of Mukuro and Kyoya..

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! done! But this is an omake.. -_- I'm really sure you are super disappointed right now.. but I just read the new guidelines (or is it the old) that says no Chapter that only contains author's note..

Moving on.. About the guides there were ties in the last one..

The poll result is this:

Lal Mirch: 9

Reborn: 4

Colonello: 2

Dino: 2

Lancia: 1

Basil: 1

Verde: 1

Skull: 0

Fon: 0

And there is a problem, obviously Lal, Reborn, Colonello and Dino are going to be the guides but we still one needed. The ties in 1 vote are Lancia, Basil and Verde and for the ones in no votes are Skull and Fon. I'm going to make another poll for the last guide.. until then please bear with me here..


	7. The First Day: Part I

Author's Note: Ciaossu! Back with a new chapter! :) Sorry if this came out a _little _late.. I was so caught up about the start of our vacation and there, I lost time to write this. But since it is already vacation and summer in our country, I might- ahem I will update often now..

Reply to Reviews:

Lover's Red Rose-san: Hehehe.. Of course! She's already included in the guides. And thanks! I'm going to make her bitch slap all the students who dared to bully Tsuna..

KuroiRin-san: Arigatou! Because I somehow noticed in the anime that they cared for others as well. Or is it just because I'm still innocent girl that sees everything as nice?

Thorn D. Cinni-san: Thank you! Even though that was just an omake you found it fine. Oh and if you want donuts, you can have these as a gift of appreciation. *shows and hands donuts*

NagiRokudo-san: *checks the poll's result* Yup! Verde and Fon are both here!

Analat-san: Here it is! But it doesn't fall to the 'soon' here. Gomen.

FlowerQT02-san: Thank you that you find this fun.. :) And I hope that you can get high scores in your examination!

Krista937-san: Arigatou! And this is the next chapter!

himitsuTenshixakuma-san: Sorry, I can only make an omake the last time.. because I was busy.. Gomen..

secret-san (guest): Hmmm… That gave me an idea.. I could add that but it will be on the next chapters.. Thank you!

Also for the **50th reviewer**, you can pm me if you want to add something in the story, but please no yaio.. You can ask me plot, just say what genre..hehe.. or any request.. Just pm me.. Ok? BUT I am not forcing you to review.. :)

And if you're confused in their time schedule..

**Time Schedule: Japanese Time**

7:00 am: Arrival of students in Nami-chuu

7:45 am: Arrival of Nezu and Boreen-sensei

8:00 am: Departure of Students (airport)

8:00 pm: Arrival of Students (in Italy)

8:15 pm: Arrival of the limousines

8:45 pm: Arrival in the Vongola Mansion

9:10 pm: Sleeping of the students

3:00 am: The 'awakening' of the students

3:15 am: Dinner

4:00 am - present: Sleep time

(+)+(+)+(+)+(+)

**Time Schedule: Italian Time**

11:00 pm: Arrival of Students of Nami-chuu

11:45 pm: Arrival of Nezu and Boreen-sensei

12:00 am: Departure of the students (airport)

12:00 pm: Arrival of of the students (in Italy)

12:15 pm: Arrival of the Limousines

12:45 pm: Arrival in the Vongola Mansion

1:10 pm: Sleeping of the students

7:00 pm: The 'awakening' of the students

7:15 pm: Dinner

8:00 pm- present: Sleep time

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own KatekyoHitman Reborn. It only belongs to Amano Akira.

Warning(s): Wrong grammar, many OCs (Don't worry, they are not very important. I just need them for the students' names.)

Note: Japanese is in Bold Style.

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 6: The First Day: Part I**

As the students left the dining room and after the staff cleaned it, the only ones left are Reborn, Nono and his guardians. As they were about to discuss something, the door busted open revealing a man with blond hair and brown eyes in the name of Sawada Iemitsu the head of the CEDEF or in English, the External Advisors of the Family.

Reborn, seeing that he is already here, started to ask Nono about that. "Nono, you can't possibly be going to them, right?"

Even with what Reborn said while releasing his Killer Intent, Nono didn't even flinched instead he said, "Yes Reborn, you may disagree with me but it will be a great chance be able to form an alliance with them."

As the meeting continued, Nono convinced all that is present that he will go to them. But they are still worried, Iemitsu worried as well, sees this as a chance as a job of being a CEDEF Leader decided he said, "Nono, I had decided, they said that you should bring another one aside from your guardians, right?" Nono nodded here. "So, I will volunteer to be that one. I still don't trust them."

With what Iemitsu said, the guardians relaxed a little. But that doesn't mean that they will let their guard down. So Reborn, being careful as ever, "I'm going to tell Tsuna."

The occupants of the room froze. "But why Reborn! Don't risk my little tuna fish life here!" Iemitsu immediately rejected the idea while Reborn thought, _'Have you forgotten that he is always in trouble because of you?'_

While Nono not wanting to have another fight between the External Adviser and World's Greatest Hitman (and contribute to his paperwork), he decided pry in, "And why would we need to tell Tsunayoshi about that? I know he has a right to know but we can just keep it from him."

"Well, Tsuna had the whole power of the hyper intuition, so he can tell us if it will be good to come or not."

"Fine. But nothing will stop me from going to them. Whether with Tsunayoshi agreeing or not."

"But Nono!" You may thought that Reborn said this but no. It was Iemitsu who had been quiet throughout the exchange of their words.

"No buts, Iemitsu. He has the right to know after all."

"Yes. Nono."

The guardians took this as the end of their 'meeting' so they all excused themselves. Now the only occupants of the room are Nono, Reborn and Iemitsu. "Well Nono, I need to go back to the CEDEF Headquarters to finish off my work. Say hello to my little tuna fish for me! Bye!" Was all Iemitsu said before he left, leaving Reborn and Nono.

"Nono, the Gesso and Giglio Nero bosses are coming as well as the Simon, right?"

"Yes, Gesso and Simon for the alliance and Giglio Nero for the meeting of the tri-ni-sette. Why?" In that, Reborn smirked making the Vongola Boss to know the other's plans. "You never changed, Reborn, you never changed." Nono said while silently praying for his grandson ahemforahemhisahemsanityahem.

"Well Nono, I'm off too." With that Reborn left. Nono, the only one left sighed and he inwardly said, "Now time to go to hell again." Seriously, he hated that thing. The thing. The horror of every mafia boss, the paperwork. Well, he should be doing it right now for tomorrow.

* * *

The students woke up in a rather nice way. Throughout their sleep, there were no disturbances happened so they woke up on their own will. Same as our dear brunet (and his group).

And so before the butler, John arrive, they decided to take a bath already and also decided to wear their uniform (for identification). Or in other words, they started their day early today.

Light chatting occured but they were mostly quiet because they don't want wake anyone up in the mansion even though the staff was already awake. Their chatting time stopped when the door opened revealing John. "Class 2A, breakfast is ready. I'll escort you to the dining room and since you are all prepared, we will start the day as originally planned." The students sweat dropped, _'Originally planned?! This is just originally planned?! We are not really early?!' _However this was not answered as they didn't voiced it out.

* * *

As the students strolled down the twisty maze-like hallways, they now noticed the greatness, richness and luxuries of the Vongola Enterprises. But why didn't they noticed it last night? Well, their sleepiness reigned over their feeling to look at these things. Anyway, back to the topic, as they were going through the way to the dining room, they remembered the embarrassment last night, which was (unbelievably and miraculously) saved by Tsuna and Enma.

Feeling scared and humiliated at the same time, they don't want to happened that again and (un)fortunately, John said, "Students, Nono and his guardians said that they will not be able to join you to breakfast today instead Boreen-sensei will be there. And he wants you to be ready since there will be some guests that will arrive later." The class perfectly hearing that said, "Yes."

The students arrived at thed dining room feeling just fine because they will be the only one here. There they saw Boreen-sensei in the head chair as well as Nezu (he left earlier) but at the left of him.

The class, repeated what they did last night but without the embarassing stuff and again Tsuna and Enma in front of the lines but now the 1st line proceeded first. So Tsuna then followed by the rest of his famiglia (they were just behind him for the whole time) and other students.

The breakfast was nothing eventful, except for the chatting and food fight (only a little from our favorite group. But otherwise it was peaceful.

But as soon as they all finished eating, the air of silence enveloped them. No one dared to move (except Tsuna and his group, they just don't want to) this made Boreen-sensei sighed (but it was not heard) and decided to break it now, "Class you may go back now to your room. Kurokawa Hana you lead. You memorized the way, right?"

The called student answered, "Yes, Boreen-sensei."

They would been going if Boreen-sensei didn't interrupt, "And also the boss of the Giglio Nero and Gesso Company as well as the Simon Corporation's bosses are coming. So be prepared. We're going to have a tour around the mansion and they will be on a meeting with Nono but they might join our trip as well so be prepared. Ciao~" With that, Boreen-sensei left the room leaving the panicking students and they swear they saw an evil glint on Boreen-sensei's eyes.

With a small cough from Hana they all snapped back into reality and silently followed Hana in their way back to their room.

* * *

The girls brushed their mouths, fixed their hair and arranged their uniform. While the boys, fixed their hair, practiced their own 'etiquette'. Yes, the whole class are doing their best to look presentable for later. All preparing for the arrival of the bosses of the Gesso Company, GiglioNero Company and Shimon Corporation. And yes, they are all panicking and fearing that they might embarass themselves again. All of the class except some.

* * *

**Tsuna's Group**

Even though they are not really nervous, they also prepared a little. But even so, they seemed to be the most ready and prepared on all of their classmates. They don't need to practice Italian because they are already fluent. And of course the 'bosses' of those 'companies' are their 'friends'. So why do they need to prepare? Why based on what Reborn taught Tsuna ahemtortureahem, a mafia boss should always be prepared.

)()())())())-&amp;-&amp;-&amp;-&amp;()()()())))(()(())

After a few minutes, the door busted open revealing Boreen-sensei.

"So all of you are ready now."

"Yes." Was all the answer of the class except Tsuna. While Tsuna sweat dropped, resisting the urge to face palm or face bed or anything close to it, 'It is not a question, it is a statement!' he mentally screamed.

"Listen carefully, I will only repeat this once." With that students looked at him, obviously he caught all their attention. "As I said, we have some guests coming so be on your best behaviour. But also today, I will introduce you to our guides but before that-"

As he trailed off, the door opened, and you can see 2 ladies. The students looked confuse for a minute. And they heard Boreen-sensei's 'continuation' of what he is saying, "-they will get your measurements for your clothes."

Suddenly, all the students lined up for the tailors to take their measurements, knowing that they are the tailors. And after 10 minutes they are all done. Why so fast? Well they are the Vongola Tailors which means they are the best. After getting the measurements, they immediately left.

The students, still distracted and confused on how fast the tailors took their measurements, caused Boreen-sensei to sighed again. Normally, he would have just shoot them to get them moving but Nonoreque- no ordered that no maiming, shooting or killing the students much to his dismay. Knowing that he would the only one to distract them, called out, "Oi, if you just stand there, you will not have any time to explore the mansion."

The students immediately snapped out of their trance and they heard Boreen-sensei said something. "In 2 minutes be in two files, one for the girls and one for the girls."

As in like in a second the girls are separated from the boys and the boys are separated from the girls. And for another second, they are all in line, two files, one for boys and one for girls. _'Wow a new record, the fastest class to make two files in a line. How original.'_Tsuna thought (read: with sarcasm), _'But everyone can do that with Reborn releasing his murderous aura.'_

"Follow me."

The students followed what Boreen-sensei said and starting with the girls they walked out of the room. Then the boys (with Tsuna in front) followed.

Boreen-sensei, led them to one of the big and spacious room (which was one of the training room) the same size as the Namimori Middle School Main Building which made the whole class gaped at it. There inside the room are 5 people, 3 infants same as Boreen-sensei and 2 adults, one they recognized as their teacher, Dino-sensei.

Not wanting to lose the attention of the students (and teacher) once again, he called out, "Group yourselves into 6 with 6 each. And afterwards I am going to introduce you to your guides."

Afraid of delaying their chance to meet their guides and to have the tour, the students wasted no time in grouping themselves. So Tsuna grouping with, Enma, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro and Hibari (yes, he should be included but he is far away to be recognized as part of Tsuna's group). And Kyoko with Hana, Chrome, Haru, Ryohei and Mochida. And others in the other group. And out of their instincts they formed their line their chosen groups.

With that all set, Boreen-sensei said, "Now that you are in your groups, I'll introduce you to our guides. There will 6 in total which includes me. Understand?" The students nodded. "First is, Verde for the first , for the second group. Then, Colonello, for the third group. Lancia, for the fourth group. Dino, for the fifth group and Fon for the sixth group. And me being the overall guide." As he said that each of the guide's name he mentioned the said guide stepped in front.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Looking at the student priceless reaction and somewhat fighting the urge to shoot them (Colonello, Reborn and LalMirch). But the guides took this a chance to go to their groups. With a fake cough for each of the, the group snapped out of their trances and thoughts.

The man that was said to be Verde took a step in front and said, "My name is Verde asBoreen introduced to you." As he said that all the students looked at him. Verde was wearing a long white coat with a green undershirt, clearly showing that he is a scientist. He has spiky green hair and a pair of bored eyes and with glasses.

The students remembered him that he is the best scientist in the world. He proved the things that were unprovable. Explained what they thought unexplainable. And does thing that seems impossible. So he is a legend but only few saw him in person. He was not seen in any media or conference because he does not really show himself to public. So no one really know about him.

Verde took a step back and again in line of the others. The next one to him a girl with blue hair and a red glasses and wearing a military uniform. With a commanding voice she said, "My name is LalMirch. Boreen told my name already. I'm a former COMBUSIN member. Right now I am in the CEDEF or as you know the Second Vongola."

Now the students can see the reason why she looks so tough. She was a member of a military force. And even with the glasses they can sense her strictness and silently prayed for the 2nd group of their safety of their lives. But unfortunately they don't know that the members of the 2nd group knows her except for Mochida.

Repeating the action done by Verde, Lal took her step back and Colonello steps in front. The students see a baby boy with yellow hair, blue eyes and wearing a green military uniform (but different from Lal's) with a matching head protector/ band with a one on it and a shotgun beside an eagle. "My name is Conolello as Boreen told you, kora! And this is my partner, Falco, kora! I am a member of the CEDEF, kora!" As he finished introducing himself, the students heard the voice of their senpai, SasagawaRyohei. "Master Colonello it is EXTREMELY nice to EXTREMELY see you here!" The students looked at Ryohei and Colonello wondering if they really know each other and that was confirmed when Colonello replied, "Yeah, kora! Are you still training, kora?!" Yup, they do know each other. "EXTREMELY yes, Master Colonello!" With the exchange of words, the students winced at the loud noise. Yes, all, even Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari and the others.

Moving on, Colonello followed what the others did. And soon the next one stepped in front. But all the students became terrified, the next guide is a man in his twenties wearing a suit with a raven hair and sharp black eyes and a mark/ scar which made him truly look like a scary man, about to kill them, but really will not. "My name Lancia. And don't worry I will not hurt you." The students seemed to might have relaxed a bit. Lancia, seeing this continued, "I am part of the Vongola."

Finished with his introduction he lets the next one proceed. The next one was a young man with blond hair and brown eyes and wearing a black suit with white undershirt which is easily recognized (mostly by his fan girls) as Dino-sensei. Even though they already know who he is he decided to introduce himself anyway, "My name is Dino Chiavarone. I am the boss of the Cavallone Industries, an ally of the Vongola Enterprises. I, as a one of the inner circle of the alliances of the Vongola, will be helping in your trip." Now that wasn't expected. The fangirlssquealed, screamed and let's say they had are now in their 'Hyper Fangirl Mode', they don't know that their Dino-sensei was a boss of the Cavallone Industries. Cavallone Industries is a famous company but not as famous as the Vongola Enterprises and there were rumors that the current leader is still young and can't believe that is true and he is right in front of them.

While the stud- ahem the girls dreamed about him he looked around the room and tried to find the group that he is going to handle. After some few seconds the only thing that he can think of is, _'I am dead! Why Reborn?!'_ Looks like the trip will be like hell to him. _'Why does Reborn always a sadist?!' _While silently praying for his life and sanity he glanced at Reborn and saw that he really planned this out. A smirking Reborn! Plus an Evil. Glint. In. His. Eyes. Directed. To. One. And. Only. Tsuna. And. His. Classmates._'I thought I am the worst victim of Reborn. Looks like I'm wrong! Tsuna please remain sane even when Reborn needs to be always with you. And class get ready for hell that you are about to experience. But even though I still pity you all, that is not an excuse in saving you from your doom and what will be happening to you will be for bullying my little brother '_

As he dozed off from thinking, he took a step back as the next guide, Fon, stepped forward. "My name is Fon. Ni hao. I am a close friend of Boreen. As you can see, I am a Chinese and martial artist. Please enjoy in the trip."

The students looked at Fon incredulously as if expecting an answer to their silent question. Him, knowing that they are asking if he is Hibari-san's uncl- cousin. Answering, he said, "If you are wondering about HibariKyoya—" At the background Kyoya twitched, "He is my acquaintance." And all said 'oh' and 'ah'.

Knowing that it would be better to follow his fellow 'guides' he did it. After few seconds Boreen-sensei said, "Now that you know who the guides are. They will now go to their respective groups.

* * *

**With Verde and the 1st Group**

The 1st group which consists of Sawada Tsunayoshi, KazatoEnma, GokuderaHayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, RokudoMukuro and HibariKyoya just stared at their guide in an awkward silence. No one is bothering to say something because they already know each other. Until Tsuna decided to break the silence, because he somewhat saw a tumbleweed past them.

"Hi. Verde-san." was all that Tsuna said.

"No need to introduce myself, right? According to my calculations, the Simon Decimo knows me as well, right? So I don't have to repeat myself anymore." Verde said while Enma nodded and timidly said, "Nice to meet you Verde-san."

"Anyway, we will still be one class during the tour. But when we visit a room or place the groups can split up and it is the guide's job to keep you in check. And you can ask anything to them. That's how it will work."

Now silence is the only thing that can be heard now. Bored, they all watched the other groups as the other guides know them more.

* * *

**Lal Mirch and the 2nd Group**

The 2nd group which consists of Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Miura Haru, Chrome Dokuro, SasagawaRyohei and Mochida Kensuke. Just stared at their guide, but Lal being Lal, just started to 'know' the group a little better. Well she knows 4 of them so she doesn't know the remaining one.

"Alright, you all know me now, right?" LalMirch said as the girls nodded and Ryohei said, "EXTREME!" On the other hand Mochida scoffed, "Of course we know you. You just introduce yourself after all." In a second his face met the hard shoe and foot of LalMirch. "Of course, I know that, idiot. I only mean if anyone doesn't heard me introduce myself, you can tell me. Now introduce yourself. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome andRyohei no need.

Hana decided to go first, "My name is Kurokawa Hana. You can call me Hana or Kurokawano –san, no –chan." While grumbling to himself, Mochida introduce himself as well, "I'm Mochida Kensuke. Call me whatever you like."

"So you might be wondering why we are here even though Boreen is the overall guide, right? The trip works like this, we will be in one big group all over the tour, however if we arrive on a place or room the groups may split with us, the guides watching over. You may ask questions to me while exploring the room or place, get it?"

The answers of the students in her group were 'yes' and one 'EXTREME!' And silence enveloped them as well, so as the 1st group did, they just watch the others.

* * *

**With Colonello and the 3rd Group**

The 3rd Group which consists of just plain boys, he decided to go on. "You already heard me introduce, kora! So I will explain you about the trip, kora! We will be together throughout the trip but when we go to a place, you may explore but you should be with your group, kora! You can ask me, as your guide, if you want to know or ask something about the place, kora! Get it, kora!"

The boys answered, "Yes."

"Now introduce yourself, kora! Start from the left to right."

"My name is Ijito Lorenzo." The first boy said with light blue hair and blue eyes and another voice followed, "And I'm IjitoLorito" The second one looked same as the first one but with navy blue hair and eyes.

"Hmm.. So you are brothers, kora! Next, kora!"

The next boy with a flat black hair and brown eyes said, "I'm IminoInori. Just call me whatever you want."

The fourth boy with a spiky green hair and pair of green (but with a shades lighter of his hair) said, "Name is, Hitomo Nino.-" But before he could continue, someone interrupted him, "My name is, OnomiTino. Smartest of all the boys in class 2A. And can handle serious jobs." The voice that interrupted him belongs to a boy with a pale pink hair and bored blue eyes. And Colonello's first impression and thought him is, _'He is so prideful. Smartest? I thought Hayato is the smartest of the boys? And I'm sure he is one of Tsuna's bullies then. OnomiTino, let me teach you lesson of respecting others. Hitman style.'_

"Ok, kora. Next, kora!"

With that the next one with dark brown hair and eyes said, "My name is KitamoKito. You can call me anything."

And like the other groups, they watched the next group that is still not done.

* * *

**With Lancia and the 4th Group**

The students in the fourth group are still somehow afraid of Lancia but still, Lancia decided to the tensing air around his group, "As I introduced myself a while ago, I will not hurt you. I was once in grave danger and the Decimo saved me. So just don't be afraid."

All the members of Lancia's group finally gave in, knowing that he will not hurt them (more like reconsider) because first the Vongola Enterprises will not hire anyone that will kill them. Silence enveloped them and one of the student decide to introduce himself, "My name is Kido Hotou. Nice to meet you." He has dark green hair and pale red eyes and judging from the tone he used, he is a cheerful guy.

The others saw this as a sign of introducing themselves. So the most fearless of the girl in their group, went next, "My name is KitomiYuuki." Her brother went next as well, "And I'm Kitomi Osamu. And you can see that Yuuki is my little sister." Them, being related could easily be noticed because of their appearance, Osamu has a little spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes, Yuuki has long blond hair and eyes same as Osamu.

The next two introduce themselves as well, "I'm IliniFina. And-" As long as he trailed off the next voice said, "I'm ItsakiPino." The first voice belongs to a girl with light pink hair and pink eyes and the second voice belongs to a boy with green hair and yellow eyes. As soon as the two finished the last boy who remained quiet in the whole ordeal spoke (atlas!), "And my name is KilimiKirei. Nice to meet you."

This time Lancia answered, "Nice to meet you too." He paused before he began to speak again, "Now I'll be explaining on how the tour around the mansion will go on. We will all go together throughout the whole trip and our purpose is to guide and watch over you during the tour. As we go to one place, we are allowed to scatter around the place but together with your group mates. The question that you will ask or may ask will be answered by us. Hence, another purpose of us, guides. Understand?"

"Yes."

"And do you have other questions?"

The students became silent for a while but then a question popped up of Yuuki and by that she raised her hande, "I have a question. You said that you were saved by the Decimo, right?"

Lancia seeing no choice answered, "Yes?"

"Then who is the Decimo? And does that mean the Nono already have a successor?"

"For the first question, I cannot tell you, all I can say is that he is a strong and kind hearted boy and the same as your age. And for the second question, yes, Nono now has a successor."

"Ahhh." This wasn't Yuuki's answer but all of the students (in his group) answers.

"Now any other questions?"

"None."

"So let's just wait for the other groups to finish."

"Yes."

* * *

**With Dino and 5th Group**

Dino nervously looked at his group members. How come all of them are girls and most of all they are the most determined to make him fall in love/ marry him and in other words, the leaders of the fangirls.

Gathering up his courage, he said, "Since we know each other now, I will explain to how the trip will work." The girls immediately replied, "Yes, Dino-sensei." But instead of being relieved that he will be able to explain what he needed to, he paled even more. _'The girls are going in to their 'fangirl' mode now! Please let me survive this!'_

"Even though we are divided into six groups, we will still be together as one in the whole tour. The purpose of us is to take care of you when we go to a place because we will be allowed to scatter in the particular room that we are in. If you have any questions about the place, you can ask us. Understood?"

With that the students nodded their heads in agreement. And now Dino is currently doing a happy dance in his mind while saying, _'Yes! Yes!'_

"Dino-sensei, may we ask you some questions?"

He should have known better, his happiness will always be short-lived. With that one question his hope shattered into million pieces because he already had a clue what they are going to ask him. But still hoping that it will not be it, he replied, "Uhm.. Okay."

The students thought for a while then the first one who thought for a question said, "Dino-sensei can I be your girlfriend?" The girl who asked was Gadegowa Mina, the one who initiated the Dino-sensei Fan Club.

"Sorry but I am currently not looking for a relationship." He was calm in the outside but in the inside he is panicking. _'Are they really going to ask what 'they' asked?!'_

And the other girls said their questions as well:

"Dino-sensei, can I be your future wife?" This was asked by Kimiko Yui, a serious girl with wavy blond hair and black eyes.

"Dino-sensei, what's your cellphone number?!" This was asked by Fugi Sachi, a hyper active girl with a short light purple hair and eyes but only a darker shade.

"Dino-sensei, where do you live?" This was asked by Liko Lina a normal girl with magenta hair and eyes.

"Dino-sensei, can you have a date with me?" That one question was asked by Riamo Chiki a girl who is so possessive of him, she has wavy, long red hair and light green eyes.

"Dino-sensei can you live with me forever? For richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, will you follow me to the ends of the world." The last question made Dino pale. The question was asked by Kotomi Sakami, a girl with short, wavy light green hair and dark green eyes. Apparently, she was the most eager/ possessive and like.

Calmly he answered, "Sorry, I'm currently not looking for relationships. And for the next two questions, sorry my cellphone number and address is private. The next one, sorry, I am and will be busy with work. And for the last one, the same, I am currently looking for any relationships."

All the girls became disappointed and Dino looked relieved and happy and he was not pale anymore however he was sure he heard the girls muttering something about 'Never giving up' and 'Will search for love potions'.

They all remained silent then on, the girls thinking of a way to make their Dino-sensei fall in love with them and Dino currently remembering why he hated fangirls and why fangirls can be the scariest beings on earth (next to Reborn but he wouldn't say that in front of him). And in all they just waited for the other groups to finish.

* * *

**Dino's P.O.V.**

After the little question and answer, the memory which he would like to forget, was again refreshed in my memory. I remembered the times that I had always been chased by fangirls, when they make love potions to make me fall in love with them and when our security system was defective last year's Valentine's Day.

**End of P.O.V.**

**_=+=Flashback=+=_**

_A fine and normal day to the Cavallone's Mansion. Maid, Butler and Bodyguard doing their own things and Dino in his office was doing his paperwork. Dino was not scared of what will happen today, because of many years of experience in this kind of situation, they have their most effective way of avoiding 'them'._

_While in the middle of paperwork, there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Dino said. The person who was on the door was Romario, one of his most trusted subordinates as well as his right hand man, came to his room with a grim expression and wearing a very terrified face._

_"Boss."_

_"Yes, Romario?"_

_"We have a big problem."_

_"What is it?"_

_"The Security System is not working properly."_

_This made Dino to stop signing the paperwork. 'Please assure me that what I just heard is wrong' Dino thought. Still wanting to confirm what he heard, he said, "Pardon?"_

_"Boss, the Security System isn't working properly."_

_Now that Dino heard that, he is now shaking with fear and is about to go berserk but he still asked, "Why? Yesterday it was working properly! It can't be!"_

_"Boss, calm down. Yes, it was working properly yesterday but Reborn-san came here and told us not to notify you. He went to the security room and did something. We never knew what he did but when we checked it today, all the defenses have been weakened. And before he left, he wants me to give this to you today." As Romario finished, he handed the letter to Dino._

_As Dino finished reading the letter he paled, he shook and muttered the words, "Why?! Why?!"_

_The letter said:_

_Dino,_

_As we all know it is Valentine's Day. I heard that you were able to hold 'them' off throughout those past years because of your security system. I noticed that you had been slacking off and over confident of your defenses so I gladly messed it up. So be ready to take on the Fangirls! I heard that they had manage to make a love potion. So good luck! My no good student._

_P.S. If I you can't survive this, you still need more tor- tutoring and training. And it begins now._

_Reborn_

_End of Letter_

_As Dino was about to go to a 'safer' place, the door opened revealing some of his subordinates, one of them said, "Boss, the girls are already in the mansion!" As he said that the girls_ came_ inside the office. Some in the door, some through the window and some are through the walls. All of them are carrying chocolates, the love potions and flowers. Some of their allies are there as well the bosses are carrying some sorts of written treaty about the marriage._

_==Time Skip==_

_As the day finished the girls and the others already went home. Dino didn't even had a chance to eat breakfast and lunch. And there he is in the dining room eating his late breakfast and lunch._

_This day was officially the worst day during the escape of his fangirl in Valentine's Day. This has caused him lots of paperwork, money and some part of his sanity. And throughout that experience he learned one thing; Never Let Reborn in the Mansion before or during Valentine's Day`,_

**_=+=End of Flashback=+=_**

And Dino shivered, still shivered at the memory.

* * *

**With Fon and the 6th Group**

The girls were rather calm in this group but written in their faces is their admiration to 'baby'. No one is talking or making a noise so Fon decided to stop the deafening silence, "Ni Hao. I'm sure you know who I am because I introduced myself a while ago so will you introduce yourself one by one." The students nodded in affirmation. "Okay, let's start from the left."

"My name is Pita Michiko, nice to meet you Fon-sensei." The first one said, a girl with short wavy yellow hair and yellow eyes."

"I'm Gasawa Shiho." The second one with a past waist dark blue hair and light blue eyes, said.

"My name is Kimiko Mika." A girl with short blue green hair and eyes, said.

"I'm Koruwa Michi, nice to meet you Fon-san." A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and lively brown eyes, energetically said.

"My name is Karawa Ayumi. Nice to meet you Fon-san." A girls with long black hair and light brown eyes said.

"And I'm Yabushi Luna. It is an honor to finally meet the greatest martial artist in the world." A girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, said.

As the introduction finished, it was Fon's time to speak, "Nice to meet all of you. And Yabushi-san, it is an honor as well to be able to meet the finalist of the martial arts competition."

"I suppose you would want to know how we the tour around the mansion will be. We will be exploring the mansion together. However once we reach a certain place or room, we will be allowed to separate into our groups. And if you ever have a question you can ask it to me. Understand?"

The students nodded as they understood.

90090090909090000909990909090909090

As the guides had been given time to get to 'know' their group, it had already been 30 minutes, so Boreen-sensei decided to officially start the tour. Moving to the center front, he called out their attention, "Are all of you finished with the introductions? If yes form a line now because we are going to head to our first destination."

All the groups together with their guides moved back to their original positions, Boreen-sensei seeing this as a sign of 'yes'.

"Follow me."

They left the training room and started to go to the hallway, ending up at the first place main entrance, they stopped and Boreen-sensei said, "We are going to explore the first floor of this mansion, our first destination is the library. This library is the biggest in the world, from English to Chinese, books from different countries can be found here. And we are here.

* * *

Boreen-sensei opened the two big mahogany door of the library. The library looks like an ordinary library except it is very big and all of the materials are all first class and the Vongola Crest right in the entrance.

The students became petrified of what they saw each of them stuttered and Tsuna and his group were as surprised as their classmates are.

"Hey, doesn't he look familiar."

"They look like someone we know."

"Guys! That guy looks like!-"

The students can't take the pressure anymore.

5

4

3

2

1

The students fainted. Except Kyoya and Mukuro.

"Impossible."

* * *

And theeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeee! The 6th Chapter which is my longest.. What do you think? Needs improvement? Horrible? Fine? If you can see mistakes please point it out.. It would really help..

Sorry again for the late update! TT^TT I will TRY to update as soon as possible! But it might be shorter..

Arigatou for still supporting this!

Ciao,

~Precious-Little-Girl


	8. The First Day: Part II

Precious-Little-Girl: Hey! I'm back again~ I managed to update! Yay! Sorry for it will be somehow boring! *bows down to the ground* And you noticed that I changed the summary, this will be after the curse is broken but still following the age of Tsuna in the anime, ok? There are no important edits in the previous chapter because setting it into post-war didn't affect anything in the previous chapters.. Is it cleared up now? Thank you~

Before I will reply to your reviews I would like to congratulate: Reika24, our 50th Reviewer!

To Reika24-san: I'll be doing it now~ I'm still thinking on how it will be different from the others!

Reply to Reviews:

Setsu27-san: Yup.. Poor Tsuna.. And here is the update!

RenaScarlet-san: Here it is.. But does this fall to the 'soon' part?

Thorn D. Cinni-san: Haihai! I'm going to reread it.. But maybe after this chapter.. because I'm somehow busy.. And you are right it's better to update sooner even though it's short! Hehe.. so I am not the only one who gets really excited every time I see an update on my favorite story! *whispers* I usually throw tantrums when that happened and always smiling (like what Takeshi do) or Smirk a lot (like Reborn)

Neko-san and Niky-san: :3 Your question will be answered by this chapter..

Reika24-san: :) Your question will be answered in this chapter~

krista937-san: Arigatou! Hmm… I don't want to be a spoiler but it was obvious that somebody was going to ask it anyway..so yes.. they will be coming as well.. XD

TsunaMoe-san: Your question will be answered in this chapter~ I don't know if this falls to the category of 'soon'

AkazukinXII-san: Arigtou~ And your question will be answered here~

KuroiRin-san: XXD Arigatou Gozaimas!~ And your question will be answered in the current answer.. And here it is! The next chappie~

NagiRokudo-san: It is going to be answered here~ XD

Analat-san: Haihai! :)

FlowerQT02-san: Your Welcome! And thank you for calling this 'wonderful'! And we have same standing in class~ When it comes to grades~

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I was too young when it started (I was like 5 years old) and last time I checked, it was Amano Akira-sensei who owned it.

Warning(s): OOC, Wrong grammar, Misspelled Words and some cursing (courtesy of Gokudera) but only minor (because I'm still pure)

* * *

**Edit: 06/04/14. I changed the Animal Rings to Vongola Gears. I read from the manga that in order to rebuild the destroyed Vongola Gears, they needed the spirit of the animals. I never read the last part of the manga so I tend to make mistakes from it. Sorry for the ****inconvenience. Thanks to: Thorn D. Cinni for pointing it out.**

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 7: The First Day: Part II**

* * *

**-_Previously-_**

_The students became petrified of what they saw each of them stuttered and Tsuna and his group were as surprised as their classmates are._

_"Hey, doesn't he look familiar."_

_"They look like someone we know."_

_"Guys! That guy looks like!-"_

_The students can't take the pressure anymore._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_The students fainted. Except Kyoya and Mukuro._

_"Impossible."_

* * *

It had been 15 minutes since the students fainted and LalMirch is starting to get annoyed, finally her patience snapping, she turned off the safety of her shotgun and she started shooting, "Brats! If don't wake up in a second, I'll shoot bullets to your body!"

With a second the students snapped their eyes opened because they don't want to die yet. Thinking that she was just joking and they were in a dream, they felt very terrified because they can see the damage of the bullets caused (which was the almost wrecked ceiling) one was about to hit them. All of them normally screamed (except for Tsuna's group) and Tsuna yelled out one of his loudest, 'HIEE'.

All the screaming stopped when they felt two murderous aura which is radiating from Kyoya and Reborn and only silence can be heard. "Students _please_ be quiet."Boreen-sensei asked _sweetly_. And another one said, "Silence." The one who spoke was Kyoya. With both speaking with a murderous aura, Tsuna and his group flinched while the other students flinched and paled.

Silence overcame the whole library and Boreen-sensei decided to break the silence (again), "For now, you may explore the library with your assigned group. You can ask your guides about the books here."

They all answered, "Yes." But they didn't split up just yet, they first look around the whole room until they stumbled around the picture again.

"T-T-that's-"

"T-T-hey, h-h-e-"

The students (except Mukuro and Kyoya) were starting to get dizzy again, but in Tsuna and his group were different because they can't believe that there is a photo of _them _here. They were about to faint again until they heard two gunshots which they saw are from Boreen-sensei and LalMirch and without knowing they simultaneously said, "Don't you dare faint again." Note: with killing intent and guns on hands and in a tone, 'If you don't you will experience pain' tone.

Mochida snorted but then asked, "Who are the person in the painting and why does one of them look like Dame-Tsuna."

"Brat, show some respect. Those were the first generation of the Vongola Enterprises, Vongola Primo and his guardians, they are known to be the best and strongest generation of all generations of the Vongola Enterprises. And about his close appearance to Sawada, ask him yourself." Lal Mirch growled but explained anyway.

"How can someone great as him look like Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida asked, again.

Not only Lal but Colonello as well had snapped, so the poor Mochida, well he deserved it anyway for being so annoying and prideful, had met the hard and cold floor, "Lal/ I told you just ask him, brat!/ kora!"

"Oooww! Okay!" Mochida helplessly shouted with causes another stain to his pride.

"Other students you may now explore the whole library.-" Boreen-sensei said. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, come here for a while."

The students dispersed into the library together with their group mates and guides interested to what they can see there, but still overcoming their amusement of Mochida's Moment while Tsuna went to Reborn's direction.

"Is there something wrong, Reborn?" Tsuna asked softly, not wanting to be heard by the students near him.

"Nothing but I need to tell you something, Nono is going in a meeting next week along with the Millefiore, Giglio Nero, Simon and your father in the Arcano Famiglia's Mansion."

"Umm.. Why are you telling me this?" Tsuna asked, confused, _'Reborn never tells me about the meetings that Nono will attend before he goes to them. I wonder why?'_

"Because I don't trust them."

This put Tsuna into deep thought. _'I don't feel right about this, something bad is going to happen. But I don't know what.'_ However that went unnoticed by Reborn. "Ehh.. Okay."

"And before lunch, get your guardians' Vongola Gears, including yours. All. Of. Them. And if you failed, you still need more tor- tutoring, get it?"

"HIEE.. Yes!"

Unknown to him, Reborn had plans for their animals. And in the background you can feel Giannini, Spanner and Shouichi not to forget Tsuna shivered but ignored it anyway. And so Tsuna went back to his group and started to explore the library.

* * *

The exploration of the library wasn't that eventful, the students enjoyed the whole library so after 30 minutes Boreen-sensei called them back.

"All of you go back to your respective lines and group, we are going to our next destination."

With only one call, all the student can be seen in their lines, wanting to reach their next destination earlier."

"Let's go."

* * *

The students skimmed to a rather unfamiliar hallway. It was only a matter of few minutes, they already arrived at their destination. The entrance of the room was rather the same as the others, a big mahogany double door. Without hesitation, Boreen-sensei opened the door. "This is the Vongola Enterprises' Gallery Room. It contains picture that of the Primo through Nono generations.

The students looked at the portraits that they can find. But the portraits that are standing out the most are the portraits of Vongola Primo through Nono with their guardians. Their eyes darted to the First Generation and stared at the boss who eerily resembles their classmate, Dame-Tsuna (as they call him), somehow ready to faint again, except for Tsuna and his group but was stopped by the clicking of the Lal's shotgun and Colonello's sniper. "Brats! Don't you dare to faint, _again._"

Afraid of losing their life, they immediately forget their urge to faint. And in Dino's group, the girls are still quiet and not in their fangirl mode.

While looking at all the portraits someone raised a hand from Fon's group, Reborn acknowledge her quickly, "Yes, Yabushi Luna?"

"Umm… I'm wondering the last frame labeled 'Vongola Decimo and Guardians' is empty. What does it mean?" Luna asked.

That simple question made the students wonder the same thing but then Boreen-sensei answered, "It's because the tenth boss and his guardians are yet to take over the Ninth yet."

Another student asked from Colonello's group, "Who are they? And the heir was already chosen? And where there other candidates, what happened to them?"

_'This is going to be great.'_ "As for the first question, it can't be answered, the ones who know them are the Vongola's Upper Echelon. There are other candidates were already dead. I think Sawada Tsunayoshi may know more because I think he has a relative working for the Vongola Enterprises. Maybe you can ask him."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! Really?!"

"Impossible!"

"Ask him later. And by now you may explore this room at your own leisure."

The students went to other parts of the room, but sending glares to Tsuna like, 'Why didn't you tell us earlier' and 'Answer all the questions we asked later or else.' They all looked around the room amazed on how they were able to preserve so many photos. However the most visited portraits were the Vongola Primo and his guardians.

All the students are having fun looking at the pictures of the Vongola Generations. However it was different when it comes to the ones who know the truth.

* * *

**Tsuna's Group aka Verde's Group**

Amazement was clearly seen in their eyes as the Vongola and Simon look at the framed photos of the first generation. The picture of them with Elena with the first family, the Vongola Mansion when it was first built, one portrait for each of the first family members with their corresponding element as the background and all other pictures in different events. And some of them where Cozart is present.

"Why are there so many pictures of them?! Was there even a camera back there?!" Tsuna said.

And Enma replied, "I don't know Tsuna-kun, but I still can't believe that there so many pictures of them."

"Jyudaime, look at Primo, you really look like him! As expected of Jyudaime!"

"Hahaha.. Right!" The ever so happy go lucky rain happily said.

"Kufufufufu."

"Hn."

Both the mist and cloud (silently agreed).

"Tsuna and Enma report to the lab later, I have to know how both of you resembled the First Bosses of the Vongola and Simon besides that you are their descendants." Verde said.

Tsuna and Enma visibly paled not wanting to be experimented on "Umm.. Verde-san, no thanks."

"Hmm.."_'I can still observe you know wherever you go'_ Verde thought.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Hibari-san, Mukuro, Reborn said that he needs all of Vongola Gears this lunch, so Reborn said to give it to me." Tsuna asked.

"Yes Jyudaime!" Gokudera said and handed down his Vongola Gear.

"Hahaha.. Okay, here you go Tsuna!" Takeshi said as well and handed out his Vongol Gear.

With that started another argument (one-sided argument) of the two, you can hear, 'Baseball Idiot be more respectful to Jyudaime!' and 'Hahaha'.

"U-u-hh… H-Hibari-san, Mukuro.."Tsuna nervously said.

"Kufufufufu... Tsunayoshi my Vongola Gear is at Chrome.. Kufufufu." Mukuro eerily said.

"Hn." Was all that Kyoya said but reluctantly gave his Vongola Gear.

All of them then continued to look at the pictures of the First Family up the Ninth _normally_, with a _few _arguments and taunting and Hibari Kyoya's hard time of resisting them in not biting them to death.

* * *

**Lal's Group**

Lal's group have been one of the quietest- not! Thanks to Lal and Mochida..

"You can look at the pictures now or you won't have any chance later." Lal said.

"Yes."

First it had been quiet in their group but something happened, they came across to the portrait of Primo himself. Of course the girls will comment on it so bad (but not to the point that they will be 'fangirling').

"Haru-chan, he really looks like Tsuna-kun, right?" Kyoka said which obviously made Mochida angry ahemjelousahem.

"Hahi! You are right Kyoko-chan! I'm sure Tsuna-san will look like that in the future, desu!" Haru added.

"Un. Bossu will sure look like him. I heard that he is also a nice guy like Bossu." Chrome said.

Mochida finally snapped, "Oi! Stop talking about Dame-Tsuna already!"

All the students looked at their way only to find a black and blue Mochida pinned to the ceiling, from the kick ofLal hi- herself. "Shut up, brat!"

"I have a name dammit!"

"Oh.. I heard that you said that I can call you anything.. Brat!" Lal countered.

And the argument goes on and on.

* * *

**Dino's Group**

You can say that his group was just normal, except for his group members asking him to merry, kiss, stay, date (and the like) them. However Dino somehow thought on how he can take a break on this (ahemescapeahemthoseahemfangirlsahem).

"Uhmm.. Sorry but I can't-, No- and I need to go to the comfort room for a while?" Dino said.

Luckily, they all complied with his excuse, "Yes, Dino-sensei!"

In a speed of light, Dino vanished to go to the comfort room just went to the other side of the room. Unknown to him, the fangirls had a plan for him, a plan they had come up especially for him, just for him.

* * *

**Fon's Group**

Fon's group was in a situation the same as Dino's but the only difference is Fon declined calmly and figured out a way to stopped being cooed over by the girls their group and having them to confess their feelings to him.

"Fon-san, if you are already in the legal age and I still don't have a husband, can I be your wife?" One Kimiko Mika said.

"No! It should be me!" Karawa Ayumi hissed.

"No me!"

"Wrong me!"

Those words made the martial artist sigh deciding to stop them before they get physical he said calmly, "I'm so sorry, but I am currently not looking for any relationships. It's because right now, I'm still focusing on martial arts and other important things."

The girls made sounds of disappointment clearly unpleased however in Fon's case, he somewhat felt relieved for he will not be bothered by _them _again.

* * *

**Lancia's Group**

Of all the groups, Lancia's group would be the most normal. Why? Because all the boys and girls there are somehow quiet and just doing what they should do; be in their best behavior. There had been some light chatting but nothing less. It's all because they are _very_ nervous.

* * *

**In Nono's office (While the tour is happening)**

Nono sighed at his paperwork feeling a little happy for finishing his paperwork atlas! _'Well I should get ready for our meeting. I'm sure they are in their way here.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile at Giglio Nero Mansion**

The current boss of the GiglioFamiglia, a women with dark green hair and blue eye, with the Giglio Nero emblem on her upper left check, the second (but former) sky arcobaleno, yawned as she signed the last of the last stack of her paperwork. As she finished it, she looked at the clock in her office, _'I better prepare and get takes a while to get to the Vongola Mansion.'_

The door opened revealing Gamma, who is going to accompany them through the meeting. "Boss are you done with the paperwork?" Gamma asked.

"Yes. Now let's go get Yuni. It is quite a trip when going to the Vongola Mansion." Aria said.

"No need, boss, I already called her here." Gamma replied. As soon as he said that, a thirteen year old girl which appears like a smaller and younger version of Aria, entered the room. "Mother! Are we going to the Vongola Mansion now?" Yuni asked cheerfully and excitedly.

"Yes. Actually we are leaving right now." Aria beamed. "And Byakuran is coming as well, and Tsunayoshi.. Hmm… Why don't we visit him in Japan after the meeting next week, ne?"

"I would love to!"

"Gamma is everything ready now?" Aria asked Gamma.

"Yes, boss. We can now go if you like." Gamma replied.

"Well then, let's go."

"Yes." Both of them answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Gesso Mansion**

Byakuran went inside his limo as he is on his way to the Vongola Mansion. And knowing that it was going to be quite a trip to go to the Vongola Mansion, he prepared 30 packs of his favorite dessert, marshmallow.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Simon Castle**

The ninth boss of the Simon Famiglia, Franco **[1]** is currently going through the hallways of their famiglia's mansion, slightly nervous for today is the meeting with the VongolaNono of the VongolaFamiglia. Sure after they had cleared their understanding about the 'betrayal', the VongolaFamiglia had been helping them to recover from what happened to their island and other things to let them be more known. And finally they decided to make an alliance together with the Gesso Decimo and somehow accompanied by the Giglio Nero Nono and her heir.

Going to the limo readied for them, he soon saw Enma's guardians waiting for him. "Boss, are you ready?" Adelheid Suzuki asked.

"Yes, let's go." He replied.

The limo drove off to the way of the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

**Back at the Vongola Mansion; The Gallery Room**

It had been 30 minutes since the students looked around the gallery room, they had been there long now. Boreen-sensei deciding to carry on with a break. "Everyone we are living the room already."

You can hear sounds of somehow disappointment because they somehow found the photos to be interesting but complied anyway knowing it would be bad to not to follow. In less than a minute, the students had been back in their lines. And even Dino is already there.

Boreeen-sensei move stepped in front of all the students and then said, "We are going to take a break for a while. The maids prepared tea and juice for us, we are going to rest at garden."

The students felt excited, they are surely hungry, they will have snacks and in the garden! The students immediately complied, completely forgetting the disappointment they felt a while ago.

* * *

The students strode off to the way to the garden, again, to the hallway unfamiliar to them. Only silence were there but was broke off by Boreen-sensei's phone.

Boreen-sensei immediately answered the phone but moved farther from them causing Nezu to scowl because he can't hear him talking to the phone. "Excuse me." Boreen-sensei said.

When he saw who called, he smirked. "Ciao. Nono."

"Reborn."Nono answered.

"What is it?'

"They are on their way."

"Yes, I'll inform them, this is going to be fun."

"Reborn, please don't go hard on him."

"Where is the fun there?" Reborn _innocently _said.

"You are still the Reborn I know, old friend."Nono hopelessly said. After that he hung up, actually both of them hung up at the same time.

Reborn went back and faced the students for a few seconds then told them, "That was Nono, he said that our guest are on their way here. Audible gasps can be easily heard, the confidence that they somehow have all disappeared. All had the terror faces except Tsuna's group. And apparently the guides and the sadistic members of Tsuna's family are currently enjoying it.

"Come on, we need to go to the garden now. And don't be nervous because they will first come and see you before they will have the meeting with the Ninth."

The students lost all their colors at the said sentence (except again the obvious ones) and set their walking into auto pilot but they soon snapped out of their worry when they smelled delicious foods mainly sweets.

"You may detach from your group and then take a break. And rest if you want to." Reborn explained.

All went to the table near the entrance of the garden, getting tea, juice or water together with pastries with their nervousness forgotten _again_. The students went to their other friends in other groups, chatting about what they saw in the morning.

As usual Tsuna is together with his friends but they were farther than them. The all brought their own treats, in a tray and unknown to his classmates.

"This mansion is EXTREMELY cool!" Ryohei said.

All of them nodded. "Un! The library was so big!" Kyoko said.

"Hahi! And the gallery room was so cool too!"

"And there was a big picture of Primo there! Haha!" Takeshi laughed.

"Un! And he really look like Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko added.

"Of course! Jyudaime is the successor of Primo after all!" Hayato proudly stated.

"He is right, Bossu." Chrome said.

"Haha! I'm sure they are going to bombard you with questions later." Takeshi said, "And us too!"

"HIIEE! I almost forgot about that! But how am I going to answer them?! I can't tell them my dad's real position!"

"I don't know, Bossu, maybe we should just tell them that it is a secret?" Chrome suggested. Which made Tsuna delighted, "You are right Chrome! That is a great suggestion, Thanks!" That statement made Chrome blushed, yet unused to being complimented by someone.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Chrome and Onii-san, Reborn asked me to borrow your Vongola Gears for a while, I don't know why though, he said that he is going to get it from me by lunch time." Tsuna said.

Without hesitation, Chrome gave their Vongola Gear to Tsuna, "Here, Bossu." And the same as Chrome, Ryohei also gave his, "Here you EXTREMELY go!"

"Hmm.. Where do you think we will go next?" Tsuna asked while eating his strawberry

"I don't know Jyudaime but I want to go to the music room!" Hayato answered while drinking his juice.

"Why to the EXTREME?!" Ryohei asked.

"Why?" all of the girls asked as well.

"U-m, Why Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked innocently. After 3 seconds he paled perfectly remembering what he want. "G-g-okudera-kun please don't!" He said while shaking continuously.

"Huh?!" The others were confused more but in Kyoya's case a 'Hn.' And Mukuro's case a set of, 'Kufufufufufufu'.

"Jyudaime! That would be a great chance to show those bastards how great you are!" Hayato reasoned.

"G-gokudera-kun! I was just lucky!"

"I EXTREMELY don't understand!" Ryohei intervened.

Hayato smirked, "Che. You'll find out soon. Glass Head."

Knowing that it would be pointless to persistently question Hayato (not in Kyoya and Mukuro's cases) they just let it go.

"Enma-kun, are Adelheid and the others going to be here?" Tsuna decided to change the topic.

"U-uh I don't know but maybe?"Enma answered.

All of them continued to chat about random things while eating their desserts and drinks.

* * *

**The other 5 groups**

All the students continued to eat the delicious cakes/ drinks/ cookies for all they can and might. While praising and chatting with each other neither thinking nor worrying about the upcoming guests that they feared a while ago.

"Hah! *munch* This is so *gulp* delicious!" One student said.

"Yeah! *munch*" Another student agreed.

There were not so many ruckus because of the very delicious-food-that-you-could-have-before-you-could-die-happy while either chatting or looking at the view of the garden. Speaking of gardens, the Vongola's Garden was as big as their school yard or maybe even bigger. From the looks of it, it is well cultivated and kept. No flowers are either dying from dehydration or lack of fertilizer, all is beautiful. Even without a second take, you can determine that this was landscaped by professionals the positioning of the flowers and rocks are well planned, perfect for all times of the year. Even the flowers were beautiful, each kind is there with different colors and shapes and if you look closely to the details you can see that there are even dandelions there. Beautiful Scenery, check. Flowers, check. Area, check and more, check. One word registered to the students mind, Heaven.

* * *

**Vongola Mansion; Outside**

While the students are having their 'glorious' break, three black limousine in line was parked in front of the door each bearing different crests. The first one is a white limousine with a black compass-like crest, you can identify it as Simon Famiglia's Crest. The second in line is a white limousine with a crest of crossover of two sticks with spiky ball on top of it, you can say that it is the Gesso Famiglia's limousines. The last one is also a white limousine with an orange clover flower-like sign and inside it a small blue colored star, and now identified as the Giglio Nero Famiglia's limousine.

The doors of eachthree limousine opened revealing the attendants of the meeting. On the first limo is a man in his 70s with messy red hair and compass-like eyes wearing a formal black suit with a white undershirt, the Simon Ninth, Franco. Accompanying him were a bunch of teenagers wearing the Simon Middle School Uniform, each wearing a Simon Ring completely showing the guardians of the soon to be Decimo of Simon. On the second limo was a white haired teenager with narrowed purple eyes wearing clothes the same as his future self (the Millefiore's white spell standard uniform), wearing a fox smile on face, the Gesso Decimo, Byakuran Gesso. And on the last limo, there came out two persons, one women and a teenager, both having the Gigilio Nero mark under their cheeks, the Giglio Nero Nono,Aria and her child, Uni.

The three famiglia bosses looked at each other with Aria the first one to break the deafening silence. "So we managed to get here for a short notice, didn't we?"

Byakuran smiled at this, "You are right Aria." He then turned to the last person. "You must be Simon Nono, right?"

The Simon boss nodded at this, "Yes. You must be the Gesso Decimo, Byakuran Gesso and…" He turned to Aria and Yuni, "… you must be the Giglio Nero Nono, Aria Gigilio Nero and her child, Yuni Giglio Nero. Nice meeting all of you."

Yuni and Aria said, "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Simon Nono." And Byakuran also said, "Nice to meet you as well."

"You may just call me Franco if you like." Franco said.

"Then call us by our respective names too." Aria replied casually.

"That will be." Franco ended.

The door of the Simon Famiglia opened again but now revealing a bunch of teenager known as the Simon Decimo's Guardians. Eventually the teenagers talked to each other normally, all of them continued to chat for a while

As soon as they finished talking to each other, the front door opened and revealed the head butler of the Vongola Mansion. "Don Gesso, Giglio Nero and Simon, my apologies for making you wait. VongolaNono is waiting for you in his office. Please follow me."

"Oh. Not at all." Aria professionally replied.

They strode through the hallways of the Vongola Mansion until they stopped at the office of VongolaNono. The butler knocked, "VongolaNono, I brought them with me."

"Oh yes. Let them in."Nono calmly replied.

On a second the room was filled by an addition of eleven persons. The others namely the teenagers, except Byakuran, looking at every direction of the room looking for something, specifically, someone and Nono, certainly knowing who they are finding told them, "The students are currently in the garden. You may go there if you want to, John, please lead the way."

"Yes, Nono."

With the lead of the head butler, the teenagers went out to their way to the garden.

* * *

**In the Office**

The 4 bosses had each of their 'Boss Mode' on which officially started their meeting.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation to go have a possible alliance meeting." Nono started.

"Vongola Nono, the pleasure is all mine for inviting the Simon here in your mansion. I would like to take this opportunity to become allies again with the Vongola Famiglia." Franco stated.

"It is the same as him, Nono. But first of all, I deeply apologize about what happened ten years in the future. I promised to never do that again which is one of the reason what I want to be allies with your famiglia." He paused before continuing, "I promise you that the Gesso Famiglia will be in aid of what the Vongola may need."

"Ah, yes. That what happened in the future. But I'm sure that Tsunayoshi-kun had already forgiven you about that. And we being allies would be a great opportunity since you and Tsunayoshi-kun are friends." Nono replied.

"So do us the Simon. We owe your Decimo and the Vongola Famiglia so much and we want to pay you back because of it." Franco continued.

The meeting go on peacefully and with no interruptions.

* * *

**Meanwhile with John and company**

All of them continued to walk to the direction of the garden with John leading them. They stopped as they reached a double door which they assumed as the garden.

"They are all here."

And the door opened...

* * *

**In the Garden: With the Guides**

The students are still enjoying the view in the garden, loud chatting can now be heard and because throughout the whole garden. The guides just stayed at the sidelines, hoping that _they _would come here now so that their fun would at least start and they could have some amusement.

But they just have to wait a little longer because they felt that something amusing will happen.

Then suddenly the door opened...

* * *

**In the Garden: With the Students**

The students continued to chat and laugh with each other loudly. Even with Tsuna's group but a little minimized. But then the chatting then stopped when they heard the door creaked.

The students thought,'Who was that? Wait aren't they familiar?'

Tsuna's Group thought, 'I wonder if it is them.'

While guides thought, 'Let the fun begins. Phase 1.'

The door opened and revealed 7 teenagers and 6 of them, they know well and John the head butler.

"Sorry for distracting your little break but Miss Yuni of the Giglio Nero Company and some of the Simon Boss' acquaintances wants to see you." John began. "The bosses of the Simon Corporation, Giglio Nero Company and Gesso Company will be here soon as soon aa they finished their meeting with the Ninth."

The students became petrified, How could they forget?! But it is here now, they can't bring back time but they still don't know what to do?! So the students (ecxept again the obvious stood there looking like idiots including Nezu, jaws dropped, eyes widened, mouths hanged (and you can see a bit of drool coming out of it).

* * *

**Meanwhile at Tsuna's Group**

As the door opened, Tsuna and the others watched calmly as the students freaked out and unconsciously embarrass themselves. But them, instead of freaking out they laughed out loud, luckily they are somewhat far from them.

"Hahahaha! Their faces are priceless!" Takeshi exclaimed with everyone agreeing with him.

"Kufufufufu.. That will be a great blackmail material. Kufufu." Mukuro eerily said. "And it seems like the Arcobaleno and other guides already taking pictures for blackmail.. Kufufu.."

The rest looked at the guides and each of them had different thoughts:

Hayato, Mukuro and Chrome: I'll try to ask a copy *smirk*

Takeshi: Hahaha!

Kyoko and Haru: Hehe

Tsuna: HIEEEE!

Kyoya: Hn.

Enma: Terrible *shudders*

Ryohei: EEXXTTRREEMMEE!

Silence somehow took over but it was cut off by Tsuna, "Minna, why don't we greet them now? We haven't seen them for a while now, right? And Enma I'm sure that Adelheid-san and the others misses you."

"You are right Tsuna-kun." Enma said.

"Let's go." As Tsuna said that, they went to the newly arrived guests.

* * *

The students still petrified, did nothing and Yuni and the others are staring and standing at the students with amusement and with worry but 99 percent amusement and 1 percent worry.

However the students and one teacher snapped out of their tantrum as they heard the foot steps at their back. When they saw that it was Dame Tsuna they were about to stop them but they are already too late to do it.

"Minna! How are you?" Tsuna cheerfully asked.

"Haha! It's nice to see you again! It is quite a while!" Takeshi laughed.

Yuni answered, "We are fine but I can't believe that you are all here! But I miss all of you!"

"Enma, long time no see!" Adelheid said but soon followed by the rest.

Yuni looked at the other group confusedly deciding to ask them later, she went to her former classmates, "Hi! Nice to see you again!"

The students had a dumbfounded look on their face and Hana being the smartest said, "Yes. But I thought you are somehow a very close friend of Sawada, right? Even you,..." She pointed to Adelheid and the others, "... are related to Kozato. And you are part of the Simon Corporation, Gesso Company and Giglio Nero Company?"

"Yes. But anyway, we have a lot of catching up to do." She then grabbed Kyoko, Haru and Chrome's hands and went to the table where the snacks are placed.

Even so, all of them are still enjoyed their break, students unbelievably recovered but their faces are still priceless for being qualified as Reborn's black mail material.

* * *

Precious-Little-Girl: Sorry for the boring chapter minna! I was having my one week guitar lesson last week and this week was our recital...

Notes:

**[1]: **I need someone for the Simon Nono, so I used an OC but he will not really stand out to all. It would be just a filler~

Ne, ne, are you mad at his classmates for bullying him and embarrassing Tsuna, right? And want to have revenge to them in this story? Then you have your chance now! Comment or PM me of what you want to do to them *smirks* and don't worry there is a real plot here! Hope you will help me! With this!


	9. The First Day: Part III

Precious-Little-Girl: Yup~ This is an update~ Yay! The eighth chapter! I'm so sorry for the very late update... and devastating news that I will post on later...

Reply to Reviews:

Analat-san: Arigatou! *sniff* *sniff* T-Thank you for the compliment!

Kuroi Rin-san: Yup! You are right! Thank you for the suggestion! I am going to do that! :) Music room? :3 I'm sorry, I can't really tell you! You will find out in this chapter~

blackxrabbit310702-san: Thank you! Here it is! I found an email matching yours, I'll send the chapters there..

NagiRokudo-san: I'll try my best to do that!

FlowerQT02-san: Good Luck with your examination! I'm sure you can ace it all! M-My extreme work? I'll do my best! Thank you!

RenaScarlet-san: E-Eto, Arigatou! But this update doesn't fall

TsunaMoe-san: You'll find out it here~

Kirimi Hellgrea-san: Thank you!~

Thorn D. Cinni-san: I don't really know.. but Millefiore is when the Giglio Nero and Gesso became one.. Thank you for pointing that out! About the Vongola gears! I already changed it.. In the wikia, it says that Luce is the first.. so I'm kind of sticking at that.. Thank you for thinking the last chapter funny! And don't worry that didn't offend me! It helped!

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n-san: XXD

Yumi Ayumu-san: Thank you for reading my story! I actually reply to reviews via the next chapter, but I would like to answer your questions as soon as possible.. :)

To answer your questions:  
1\. Yes, there are really many grammatical errors and other things concerning it, sorry for that, its because mostly I am using my mobile phone in making chapters and I always press the wrong keys/letters "=_= And I am still a student, so I always tend to make mistakes.  
2\. Hmm, yes, I described Haru and Chrome, but to my understanding Haru's hair is somehow close to violet, so I wrote purple. and for Chrome, you are right.. *face palm* I forgot about that but you are right, I'll change it, Chrome is a Nami-chuu student.  
3\. It's okay, I'll reread all the chapters to fix the mistakes that I can find.

For your suggestions:  
1\. You noticed that? Thank goodness you told me that! I forgot to change those into line breaks.  
2\. Yup~ When they are in Japan the NF (I'll stick with that~ XDD) is Japanese but when they arrived in Italy, the NF dialogues are Italian however there are some words of the student are in Japanese (it can be notice by reading it) like the names, even so, they are still speaking in Italian, but the names/ some other words in Japanese (since some can't be really said in other languages)

Don't worry about that! But really, Thank you VERY much for pointing my mistakes, it helped a lot ! :) I'm going to remember what you said are my mistakes and I'll try to fix it~

Opo! Noypi writer ako! Ikaw rin pala po! XD My bio? Thank you for describing it as 'nice'

Ciao~

This is just my message to you..

Guest-san: H-hai?

Sorry that this is hurried up.. *bows*

Warning: Wrong grammar, Misspelled words, OOC, Epic Fail in humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the song here...

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 8: First Day Part III**

* * *

**~Nono's Office in the Meeting of the Bosses~**

"Now that we had agreed to all of our famiglia's terms, the Gesso and Simon Famiglias welcome to the Alliance." Nono said while shaking hands with the two bosses of the now allied families.

"The Giglio Nero also welcome you to our alliance, Simon Famiglia." Aria added.

"The Gesso as well." Byakuran cheerfully said.

"And now our meeting is over, how about all of you stay here?" Nono requested.

"If we are not a bother, Nono. I might as well accept, I would like to see the Decimo and my grandchild too." Franco said.

"I as well, Yuni missed Tsunayoshi and the others since the War." Aria added.

"Hmm~ I want to see Tsunayoshi too~" Byakuran said.

"Don't worry. In a moment, lunch will be serve. If you want I'll accompany you now to the dining room, I'm sure Reborn will lead them to the dining room when the food is ready."

"Yes, might as well." The three replied.

"Tomorrow, we will discuss the second thing why I called a meeting." Nono finished.

* * *

**~The Garden~**

Since the students stayed at the garden even after the break, they just stayed, and in the schedule, until lunch.

The students are currently doing some 'catching up' with their former classmate while the Simon Guardians are with the the rest of the Vongola and of course Enma. And the guides are chatting about their next destination after lunch that is. Also some ways to torture the students for their fun (except for Dino).

Since it will be lunch soon enough, Reborn called out the students, "Prepare to leave the garden, we are going to the dining room for lunch. Get back to your own groups. Yuni you will be joining Lal Mirch's group and the others you will be joining Verde's group."

The students complied then but mostly of them had disappointing looks because their former-classmates-that-are-really-rich are not in their group, but they still did it fast since they are hungry in the first place.

All of them then went their way to to the dining room but with little chatting.

* * *

**~In the Dining Room~**

The bosses arrived in the dining room, but since the student hadn't arrived yet so all of them went to their desired places. Nono in the head chair, in his left, Franco, while in his right, Aria, Gamma and Byakuran, respectively but with an unoccupied seat between Aria and Gamma and the rest of the seats unoccupied (Nono's Guardians are busy so they are not present).

* * *

**~With the students~**

The Guides proceeded first as they enter the dining room with the students following after.

Entering, each one of them saw three new faces, the first one is a teenager, a little older than them with white spiky hair and narrowed purple eyes, which they earned him a nickname, albino.

The second one is a woman who is an older version of Yuni herself. She is wearing an office-like uniform except with a red shirt and black tie and just like Yuni, the Giglio Nero Symbol at her upper left cheek. Near her is a man with light blond hair and blue eyes wearing a normal suit with white undershirt.

And lastly is a man that looks like Enma, he has red hair with matching a narrowed compass-like shape red eyes. Wearing a standard suit as well with white undershirt.

As all of them are in the room, the students gaped at the people present which doesn't went unnoticed by all of the occupants of the room. And also earned the students differrent reactions from the new persons who joined the 'fun'.

Franco, the ninth boss of Simon Famiglia, despite not fully knowing the Vongola Decimo's daily life or his school life but from what he heard he is the same as his grand child, Enma or could be worse than him. Being called as No-Good Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna in Japanese and apart from that triping in his feet, failing several tests and complete utter clumsiness (all supplied by Enma and the others) it wasn't a surprise when his classmates look down on him. But not this much, glares always directed to Tsuna and Enma irked him so much, which seemed to always say, 'Don't mess up or you'll embarrass us all!' For every fail, for everything the two have done, they always laugh which made him disgusted of them.

Aria, the former 2nd Arcobaleno, the ninth boss of Giglio Nero Famiglia, knowing that Tsunayoshi/ Tsunayoshi-kun's (as she calls him) attitude of being 'Dame-Tsuna as they call him, can't help to feel enraged of his classmates. Sure he was really no good but they didn't even know what Tsunayoshi did to save the world more than once, his true power, true talent hindered by his clumsiness, charisma and everything that made Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi that caught many people's eyes to say that they are in the Mafia. They don't even know how he promised to change the Mafia, in other words, they don't know who Tsunayoshi really is but yet they kept on belittling him.

Byakuran, the man who killed many in the 10 years later time, one who disrupted the balance of the tri-ni-sette and the one who Tsuna defeated, the boss of Gesso Famiglia. Even though others couldn't see it, the future hapenings thay he did made a great impact on him, he felt guilt with sadness and pain. He can't believe that he did that in the future even drugging Yuni, but thanks to Tsuna, it was stopped and peace was restored once again and not only he stopped the destruction of all the parallel worlds, he also knocked some sense on him. He owe him his life and sanity, Tsuna even considered him as a friend and part of his family, regardless of what he did. And it hurts and also made him angry more than once to see him being bullied, embarrass and bossed around by those pathetic excuse of classmates. They don't know who Tsuna really is. No one with his classmates even realized that Tsuna was more than what meets the eye, once you judge him regardless of his clumsiness and failure in grades. But as much as he wanted to have revenge, for now he would just watch.

From the side of the bosses, the whispers amd murmurs of the students (which they thought they lowered their voices enough) can be heard and they thought they can't too since they are speaking their native language. Heh.

**"H-How are we going to do this?" **one student asked clearly to everyone.

**"I'll handle this."** Mochida said so full of himself, _'And if I show them great attitude, I'm sure I'll get popular and I might even be recruited.'_

**"I'll help you with that, Mochida."** A voice said who only belongs to Nezu-sensei practically thinking the same as Mochida. **"And Dame-Tsuna and Loser Enma, don't you dare ruin this one. Kurokawa, you will help too."** He continued with a glare directed to the two.

"Teme! Don't you insult, Jyudaime!" Gokudera hissed readying his dynamite but with Tsuna's words, "Don't Gokudera-kun," He immediately stopped.

"I can but I can't, however they will notice that we depend on other people, no offence Nezu-sensei but don't you think it would be more unpleasant?" Hana said, after a pause she continued, "Sawada and Kazato can do it, they did it during dinner, and so why don't just let the first group handle it since Kazato's friends know one of them."

The other students agreed to it except Mochida, "Che. They will fail and embarrass us, you know."

"We can handle this bastard! We are not idiots!" Hayato countered.

"So disrespectful. Tsk, tsk, tsk… Now you will surely fail, right?" Mochida retorted. Now all the students' attention and ignoring

Tsuna, knowing that it would be better to leave them be for a while, looked at the 'guests' which smiled on him. He started rather shakily, "Uhmm... Sorry for them-" He points to Mochida and Hayato. "-That tends to happen in some times."

The bickering students stopped what they were doing and watched their Dame-Tsuna converse 'professionally' to the famous companies' bosses like he was talking to somebody else. This was like the side of Tsuna that no one else had seen (oh really?).

"Nonsense, Tsunayoshi-kun. And its been a while since. Next time I went to Japan, let's go shopping again!" Aria said on her seat.

Nezu and the students wondered, _'What?! Again?! So Dame-Tsuna had met her somewhere?! That must be a joke!'_ Their eyes now can be imagined as coming out of their eyes while Tsuna's Family just watched with interest and their eyes saying, _'Go Tsuna/ Tsunayoshi-kun/ Jyudaime/ Bossu/ Tsuna-kun/ Tsuna-san/ herbivore!'_

"Uh, Yes!" Tsuna replied.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ Long time no see~" Byakuran beamed but not getting up from his seat.

"Yes, Long time no see." Tsuna replied. As he look at the current people on the room, his eyes landed on a man with the same hair and eyes that of Enma and seeing him with Aria and Byakuran, it went to his brain that that man is Enma's grandfather and also the ninth boss of the Simon Famiglia.

Nono, seeing his grandchild's uncertainty about Franco, he decided to do the introductions. "Tsunayoshi, this is the Simon Nono, Franco, Franco, this is Tsunayoshi my grandson."

"Pleasure to meet you, Simon Nono." Tsuna casually said, earning several wide eyes from the students again.

"So do I, Tsunayoshi, I heard a lot about you from Enma." Franco replied with a gentle smile present. Tsuna blushed a little of Enma telling Franco about him.

Suddenly, maids entered the dining room, carrying platters of today's lunch, dashing through the dining tables earning gasps from the students, fascinated on how fast they move. After a few minutes of setting up the table, the maids once again disappeared in a rather professional way.

Silence overlapped them but soon interrupted by a caugh from, whom they saw, Nono. The said man who smiled gently at them said, "We were a bit behind schedule because of unpredicted happenings a while ago. And I know that you are hungry now so please do enjoy the food."

All nodded (most of them rather dumbly) and made their way to their seats and saw Enma and Tsuna next to Franco, Yuni between Aria and Gamma and lastly, Enma's and Tsuna's guardians beside them (and mind you Hibari is at the farthest evn though he is in Tsuna's side), the othrrs just went to places that wasn't occupied yet. As Nono, getting his utensils marked officially the start of their lunch.

Lunch, started out rather nicely, not! Well at first, it was quite fine, however when they looked at their utensils, they saw that there are added utensils than the last the last ones. Different knives on everyone, aside from the spoon and forks, and there was even a napkin there which they also don't know how to use (except for Hana).

All the other students, glanced nervously at each other, as if communicating on how they use those 'things', but not knowing they glanced to their other classmates. But then their eyes landed on their somewhat-should-be-really-Dame-Tsuna-and-also-should-be-Loser-Enma, along with his group aka across them (on how they didn't look at them at the first place, who knows?). And all of them are just eating their food normally, they use the necessary utensils and looks like they had already used those before. So all of them had no choice but follow what their supposedly-dame-classmate and somehow resulted fine.

After few minutes of lunch, Nono, decided to make their 'guests' introduce themselves and if you looked around, at the background you can see Reborn having evil glints in his eyes as well as his trademark smirk. "I think introductions are in order for the students."

The white haired man flashed a fox smile and answered, "I believe so. I'll go first." So standing up from his seat he then said with his fox smile, "I'm Byakuran Gesso. Gesso Byakuran as you say in Japanese. Nice to meet you.~" After the introduction, the students only thought one thing, 'Creepy'.

The white haired man, now known as Byakuran, sat down again and the next one- no two person. The green haired woman smiled gently at all of the student, making the almost tense atmosphere a while ago disappear. She then said, "I'm Aria Giglio Nero or Giglio Nero Aria in the Japanese way. I am the Yuni's mother. Nice to meet you." As soon as she finished, the man with light blond hair, followed suit in the introduction. "I'm Gamma, her right hand man.[1]"

As the two finished their introduction, the last man, who looled like Enma, the red haired man, stood up and soon get on with his introduction, "I'm Franco Kozato or Kozato Franco in your country's way. I am Enma's grandfather. Nice to meet you, I hope we get along." He said in a voice of formality.

And that ends the introduction of the 4 only. Before the students could go back into eating, their lunch, the voice of Byakuran interrupted them, "Hmm~ Wouldn't it be right if the teacher of this class introduce himself?~"

On the other side of the table, the guides each gave their own version of amused smiles from what Byakuran did= embarrassing reactions from the idiots, embarrassing reactions from the idiots= more black mail materials, more black mail materials= more fun and more fun= sweeter revenge.

Not only the guides are able to see what Byakuran is trying to do, his fellow 'companions' are able to see it too. So his other three companion came to a decision to help as well.

Nezu nervously stood up as he bit his lip trying to figure out what to say. "C-Certainly. I am Nezu Dohachiro. I am the homeroom teacher of Class 2A. I'm one of our university elites, I came from a fourth class school and fifth class university."

Each of their eyes perked up at the the name_, 'So he is the one who always pick on Tsunayoshi/ Tsunayoshi and Enma.'_

The introduction was cut short because of the limited time remaining of lunch. And also they don't want to hear those boasting the old fart Nezu was talking about.

The students were happy about this, sure they didn't get to taste more of the heavenly food but it means that those guests aren't going to join them and they are going to part ways after this. Yay! Unfortunately their prayers hadn't been answered. Lady Luck was truly NOT in their side today.

"I almost forget to mention to you all that they are going to be with you throughout your whole trip. Tomorrow, you are going to restart your classes."

With a restrained smile, Nezu said- er more like stuttered, "Y-Yes, c-class y-you heard Nono."

"Yes."

All of them headed out to the next destination rather nervously to the added person in their 'little' trip.

* * *

All of them with the new persons stopped right in front of their own quarters.

"Before we will resume to our tour in the mansion you may fix yourselves up. After 30 minutes we will meet you here. Understood?"

The students then answered, "Yes."

"All of them dispersed to the room, all of them doing their personal stuff, leaving the guides and the Bosses at the entrance (and also Gamma). With all of them sure that the students are gone, all of their faces turned serious on the Bosses sides and the usual calm ones in the guides.

The first one to speak was Aria, "Reborn, Tsunayoshi's classmates being here, did Nono already decided to involve them into the mafia?"

"Not really." Reborn replied shortly. "You can say a little. They were brought here for their basic self-defense training. So that if anything will happen to them, they could at least protect themselves."

"But, isn't it going to be more dangerous? Knowing that most likely be oblivious?" This time it way Franco.

"In a way, however judging from how those idiot students minds work, they would likely going to fight back, for their safety, pride and other selfish things you could say." With that rather brief explanation, the 4 nodded.

"Hmmm... Reborn~ Can we play with them?~ Just for a little bit?~ Please~" Byakuran creepily said.

"Game? No!" Aria immediately replied but she thought about it before grinning evilly, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"It would likely be so. As long as I can experiment on them too. On how they can be so ignorant and stupid." Verde said, which you can consider as an approval.

"Some bonding time with the students are not that bad." Dino also agreed.

With that being said, Reborn kicked Dino on his face, "I really need to train you more Dino. Don't worry I'll reschedule No Good- Tsuna's training with yours." With Tsuna's nickname being pronounced in Italian.

"Noooooooo! Reborn please!" Dino pleaded which only resulted to another kick from him while ignoring his former student's rambling.

Franco, also took this a chance for him to ask a request for the world's greatest hitman. "If you are going to retrain the Cavallone Boss, may you train Enma as well?"

Reborn smirked, "Of course. However he must stay in Japan since I am training Tsuna." He knew this was coming, so he already devised a plan for another student, and of course Nono knows about this so he didn't have to worry. But of course, there are standards in his training but he was sure that the Simon soon-to-be-boss can pass, just like his first and second No Good students. And better yet, both of them can go to Hyper Dying Will Mode so he will have fun tort- tutoring them both.

And he knows that the Simon Nono will agree. "Hmm… That will be fine besides he is enjoying the Decimo and his guardians'' company and for the short time Enma's guardians were there, they enjoyed it too."

Reborn lowers her fedora as he said these words, "Very well, we will start after I arrange some things. Nono already know about this so you don't need to worry."

Franco's eyes widened. _'He already knew?! It means Reborn predicted about this?' _After a while he just reasoned, _'Just what is expected from the world's greatest hitman.'_

"But remember this, he will not be all in good shape. He will be the same as Tsuna." He last said with his smirk but you can sense seriousness in it.

"I already know that. I trust you that you will also raise Enma into a great boss, just like what you are doing to Decimo."

"That is if he do it with his dying will." Reborn confidently.

"Getting back to our previous topic, to those who disagreed in playing a game with them, raise your hand." Reborn said. Apparenlty no one would want to cancel the fantastic idea of the albino head. And so it was decided play a little game with them. Who knows what they are going to play. "Tomorrow, be sure to think of the game that we will play. Make sure it's fun."

"Leave to me~" Byakuran grinned his fox smile.

Like the others, all of them entered the room, and ended up seeing only some of them are present at the moment. And by I mean some, I only meant, Verde's group and some of Lal's.

But how come there were only few of them present. Almost all of them, more than half. Approximately only 5 percent left (actually it is 5.34883720930233 percent).

* * *

**Time rewind: When the students just entered the room: The students' side.**

"What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?" All of them, (you know, the one they call idiots/ herbivores) chanted while pacing back and fort, hitting the beds, bags and each other while tripping and with wide eyes. Literally and Honestly stated.

While they are doing it, the others rolled their eyes at their display. 'And they say me and Enma/ me and Tsuna are No Good.' Whilst Kyoya is glaring at each and single one of them and Mukuro chuckling. After few more rounds, the students finally noticed the glares being sent to them from Kyoya, Hayato and also Hana, amused and somehow creepy smiles from Mukuro, a natural grin from Takeshi, yells of 'EXTREME' from Ryohei and blank stares from the others.

And being the cowards they are, all of them ran into the bathrooms not caring if they even crowd there (even Hana went there, she too doesn't mind.)

* * *

**Original Time:**

Since they know who they are, they all settled in one place near them. Taking their time to rest even for a bit.

But Reborn instead of resting, went to Tsuna's direction with a smirk and evil glint in his eyes.

Tsuna, knowingly it was Reborn who is smirking at him, shuddered while mentally screaming, 'What now?!'.

But then ge heard Enma said, "Tsuna, I think you are in trouble."

**"H-Hai. B-B-u-t I think you are included too..."** He stuttered, suddenly going back to his native language.

**"E-Eh?! W-Why do you think, Tsuna-kun?"** Enma replied, going back to speaking Japanese, completely not liking the fact that he did something to the Hitman. Not liking a single one of it at all.

The Hitman reaching his destination, Tsuna remembered something, "A-Ah. Reborn, the Vongola Gears, here they are." He said finally switching back to Italian while giving their Vongola Gears.

"Good." Reborn remarked while taking the Vongola Gears off from Tsuna's hands.

"Starting from now on, Enma will be my student." He stated bluntly earning wide eyes from both boys and their guardians who recently started listening to him.

**"You should be glad Dame-Tsuna, you now have a buddy especially when it comes to our training." **Reborn added switching into Japanese.

**"But since when?"** Enma asked switching back to Japanese once again, while trying to remember if his grandfather ever called someone. _'Grandfather didn't call someone a while ago or when I was still in Japan. His guardians didn't tell him anything.'_

Reading his mind, **"He just told me a while ago, Loser Enma."**

**"Ohh.. Wait- How did you know what I was thinking?"** He asked dumbfounded.

**"For not knowing the reason, I need to heighten you training program together with Dame-Tsuna."**

**"HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Tsuna screamed.

**"AAAAHHHHH! Y-Y-You're j-j-oking, right?"** Enma retorted which resulted to a kick in his head and Tsuna.

**"IIITTTAAAIII!"** Both of them yelped.

**"Jyudaime/ Sawada/ Tsuna/ Enma!"** Yells from the concerned guardians of both was heard.

Satisfied, Reborn went back to other guides side to rest and prepare the things needed for his and their fun.

* * *

**With the students**

The wide bathroom/ comfort room/ rest room was becoming smaller and smaller, at least to them. The feeling of being 'cramped' in the room wasn't really very nice, not to mention all if them just have to answer the nature's call.

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"I really have to go now guys!"

"I can't take it anymore!"

The boys and girls continued to bicker to decide who will be going first leaving the quieter ones being able to use the rest rooms faster and easier. And them being able to realize it far too late...

The only thing that the could do is...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Unbeknownst to them, it could all be heard outside.. Causing the current occpants of the room, to burst out laughing..

And the remaining time of their 30 minute break was spent trying to hold off their laughter (but failed to do so) and trying to get into the bathroom.

* * *

**Time Skip: 30 minutes later**

After the 'Bathroom Chaos' (that's what they call it), they resumed to their own agenda.

They went to more rooms, like the other guest rooms, ball rooms, meeting rooms, staff quarters, other quarters but they haven't been allowed to enter it (actually it was the private bedrooms of the guardians if the ninth and tenth).

Finishing their tour, they went back to the gardens. Apparently it was still 3 in the afternoon so they settled down for some snacks again but this time they were all together.

"Listen up. Since we are done in our tour in the mansion but not the prohibited parts. The Ninth gave us the freedom to go to one of the rooms once again except for the quarters. Since it is only allowed to enter ONE room, we are going to have a draw." Reborn began. He took out a plastic bottle. "To whoever this bottle points to shall decide to where we are going to visit the last room. Gather around in a circle."

All of them complied, including Byakuran. With them in a big circle, Reborn went in to the center. With a second, the bottle spins.

The bottle spinned and spinned. After a few seconds (10 seconds), the bottle stopped and is pointed to none other than...

Gokudera Hayato...

"Hahaha! Hayato you are going to be the one choose the last room!" Takeshi grinned which of course made Hayato snapped, "I know that! Baseball Idiot!"

"Brats! Quiet!" Lal shouted that made the two shut up immediately as well as the other murmuring students.

"What room do you want to visit? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked while saying Hayato's name in Japanese.

"Yes. Where do you want to go, Hayato?" Reborn said.

"Ah! I want to go to the music room!" Hayato enthusiastically replied making the other students wonder why.

As students feel confusion, Tsuna paled, looking as if he loss many blood. Tsuna immediately countered, "Gokudera-kun, are you sure?"

"Like he said, Hayato, are you sure? Going to the music room means someone needs to play something." Reborn said.

"Yes. I know someone who can play for us." Hayato reassured.

Reborn smirked, "So HE will be the one to play."

"Yes!" Hayato replied fully understanding the 'HE' in the sentence.

"Alright then. Before we are going to have our dinner, we will first go to the music room. One of your classmates will play a song for you." Reborn announced.

"Yes!" All of them replied.

Soon all of them dispersed into groups, some partners and went to do their own thing for a while. Some of them are still even practicing their Italian to fascinate their classmates/ the big shots.

In the lesser crowded part of the garden, there were two figures talking to each other.

"Hayato please, cancel it please, I beg you!" Tsuna pleaded, he even called him by his first name, it means only one thing; he is really begging him.

"But Jyudaime! You play it very well! Please, I want to hear it again!" Hayato replied.

"I was just lucky that time, Hayato! I can't possibly do it!" Tsuna retorted.

"Please, Jyudaime!" Hayato did his final shot, kneeling in front of Tsuna.

_'I can't really refuse to a request, can I?'_ He sighed showing that he already gave up, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you very much Jyudaime! You are so kind!" Hayato cheered while bowing many times.

"E-E-h-h-h.. How about we go back to the others, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked reverting back into calling him with his name.

Both of them went back to their group of friends. Once they arrived there, they were met by their questions. Which they just laughed off. However something made them jealous was the sentence that came out of Hayato's mouth.

"Jyudaime, called me by my first name." He even said it while grinning like he won the lottery.

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

"WHAT?!" All of them shouted, making the other students look at them.

Takeshi just laughed it off, "Ooops, I think I said something aloud. Carry on! Haha!" Which they all bought.

Now going back to the topic-

His friends looked at him, he can feel the heat of their stares even if he chose to ignore them. Finally gotten fed up of their intensive stares, "W-W-W-h-h-hat?"

Takeshi was the first one to go, "Tsuna, call me Takeshi. No honorifics."

The next one Hayato again, "Jyudaime please call me Hayato again! Please Jyudaime!"

"E-Eh?! I can't do that!" Tsuna said.

"Why? Jyudaime?" Hayato replied, and Tsuna swear he saw imaginary tears falling. When he thought they were going to stop, it was just the beginning of their little 'torture'.

"You call Kyoko by her first name." Takeshi continued.

"And the stupid woman." Hayato added.

"Even Enma!"

"So please call us by our first names. Please Tsuna/ Jyudaime!" Bothe of them finished.

Unable to take the torture further, he finally gave in, "Alright! T-T-T-a-a-a-k-k-k-e-e-e-s-s-s-h-h-h-i-i-I, H-H-H-a-a-a-y-y-y-a-a-a-t-t-t-o-o-o.

Not convinced at the small voice, Takeshi pried in more, "What? We can't hear you~"

Looking at his storm hoping for him to somehow don't agree to what his rain is saying and luck his not in his side this time seeing he was agreeing to his rain. He gulped and said, unable to take the pressure, "Alright! Takeshi! Hayato!"

After a few seconds of silence, Takeshi and Hayato cheered.

Hayato bowed down, "Thank you Jyudaime! Please call me that from now own!"

"H-Hayato?" Tsuna stammered, "U-Uh... Please stop bowing, it's okay."

"Haha! Call me that too, Tsuna!" Takeshi also said.

"H-Hai, Takeshi." He replied, knowing it would not do any good.

"Oi! Don't you be so clingy to Jyudaime!" Hayato roared resulting Takeshi to just laugh it off. And another sided fight occurred once again.

In the background, Tsuna smile warmly, seeing how his best friends interact, no wonder how 'crazy' they are.

"You are all so close, Tsuna-kun." Enma said with a small laugh.

"I guess you could say that." Tsuna replied.

* * *

**The Student's Side: With the Girls**

"Let's go practice Italian more!" said one of the girl students.

"Yes!" The other answered.

Italian sentences can be heard all over again, some speaking in slow motion and some in a very fast mode. The boys even wondered how they did that. But the only thing that was in the girls' minds are:

_'Things we do for our beloved crushes…'_

* * *

**The Students' Side: With the Boys**

Similar to the girls, the boys are also busy. Busy on how to catch the attention of the new girl no girls of their dreams.

They haven't realized it until now that not only Kyoko but Yuni, Adelheid and Shitt P. were like the only light in their lives.

Yuni, that cute, sweet girl. Their angel, new angel. She is kind, polite, another Kyoko in their eyes. When she smile, everything gets better around us. Everytime she giggles, she inspire us, like liven our day, makes it perfect.

Adelheid, even with her strict side, her sweetness still surfaces. What a great girl. And they will get her no matter what. Loser Enma? They can handle that. Anything they can handle for them. Anything.

Shitt P., weird, that is what makes her beautiful. That's the only explanation needed.

And there is one thing that they also liked about them. The three of them are tied to the best corporations. Money is never a problem now. It's a very _beautiful_ relationship with them.

So the boys, sat down and list down to how to tame the girls but they are still not going to give to Kyoko though. So their real 'mission' is to think on how to get their hearts.

* * *

**With the Guides**

Being a guide doesn't only mean you just have to handle the tours, they should be the one to handle the needed 'staff' and also the disciplining of the students and their plans for the whole trip as well. And that's what they are doing right now with a little help from the 2 bosses.

"Tomorrow will be the official start of their classes, right?" Aria asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow they will also start their self-defense. And you are going to help them with it." Reborn said.

"Then we can play with them?~" Byakuran asked.

"Of course. Your style…"

"Are you going to teach them about flames?" Franco questioned. "Don't you think it is dangerous for them? Only some time with them, I somehow can't stand them. Only few knows the flames in the Mafia and I'm sure you know the rest that might happen."

"I agree with him for this, Reborn. They are not emotionally ready." Aria added.

"Of course they will not going to be taught or told about flames, those idiots will just show off."

"What a relief~" Dino said. 'I don't have to show them my flame~ I'm sure they are going to corner me again!'

"Heh. You still need more and moree training." Reborn grumbled.

"We are also going to -"

They continued their 'tour guide' stuff without anyone interrupting them. Well no one would dare to interrupt them because when someone get near them, they gave off their killing intent. Saying 'don't you dare even try to eavesdrop or you are going to die'.

* * *

Hence the whole afternoon was spent in the garden once again.

* * *

**Time Skip: 5:00 p.m.**

Fortunately, the guides are already finished in their 'planning' when they became aware of the time. They never thought it would take it this long to plan for the schedule just for the students. At least all of them were somehow distracted.

"Ah~ I can't believe it took us the rest of the afternoon to finish these~" Aria sighed.

"Mou~ I never got to talk to Tsunayoshi too~" Byakura added agreeing with the Giglio Nero Boss.

"That wasn't so bad." The Simon Boss interjected.

"At least all of you doesn't need to watch those idiots doing something concerning Yuni, Adelheid and Shittopi." Reborn said with a smug and amused expression present.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Both Bosses said.

"It seems like the boys had 'fallen head over heals' to the girls." He explained.

"Oh really? It'll be fun to watch them make their move," Aria said. "Who is going to play by the way. You said that 'someone' is going to play something when we go to the music room."

"Just wait and see." Reborn replied. "Also I'm going ahead. Gather the students. Once they are all ready, take them there."

"Alright." The three replied.

Reborn walked to Tsuna's group unnoticed by the others. Reaching his destination...

"Let's go."

* * *

**With Tsuna's Group: While the Guides are Talking and Before Reborn arrived to Tsuna's**

"Jyudaime, it is almost time!" Hayato exclaimed happily.

"Err- I don't think I can, Hayato." Tsuna nervously replied.

"You can do it Jyudaime! I know that it is going to be great." Hayato reassured.

In somehow seconds, Reborn 'appeared' in front of them, muttering the words...

"Let's go."

* * *

Takeshi and the others looked at Tsuna, Hayato and Reborn suspiciously. Because first of all, they haven't sensed or saw the hitman coming to them. And second, the other guides are not with him.

"Takeshi and others go to the guides, they are going to say something. Never mind us we will just going somewhere." Reborn said.

"Haha! Ok!" Takeshi said as he went tp the others to inform them and then going to the guides.

With that covered and cleared, the trio left in silence.

* * *

**With the guides**

Aria was the one who made the announcement, "Everyone! We will go to the music room shortly. Kindly go back to your respective groups. We will go there in 6 files."

The students would have ignored the announcement if her voice wasn't authoritive and firm and if she wasn't one of the bosses. So they all did what was told.

Approximately 5 minutes the students were already in line and is ready to go.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsuna, Reborn and Hayato**

The three had miraculously arrived at the music room fast. With Reborn sitting at Tsuna's head, who is being dragged by a very excited and happy Hayato.

"Dame-Tsuna, get ready." Reborn said while smirking.

_'No choice, right.' _Tsuna dryly thought.

"Yes. No choice."

"Ok."

* * *

**With the others**

The whole group went to the direction of the music which Aria is the leader. All of them excited to see what's in it and who is going to play. Which resulted into loud chatting.

"Who do you think is going to play?"

"I'm so excited!"

* * *

**With Verde's Group**

"Hahaha! Where do you think Tsuna and Hayato had gone to?" Takeshi wondered.

"Boreen-sensei was with them remember? He might be talking to Tsuna-kun." Enma quietly answered.

"Hahaha! Right. I forgot!" Takeshi laughed.

"But they are going to EXTREMELY miss the EXTREME music room!" Ryohei shouted.

"Hahaha! Maybe in the middle, they will arrive at the room." Takeshi said.

"Kufufufu… Of course they will. They always do in every time we think it is impossible." Mukuro said.

"Hahaha!" Takeshi laughed.

* * *

In a matter of time, all of them arrived at the entrance of the music room. Peeking at the entrance of the room, all of them practically stopped at their tracks at the room's current state and occupants.

The rooms itself is was grand like all the other places they visited. The room walls painted white with the pillars top and bottom border colored ranging from brown to beige. Making the things inside it stand out. But it is not hard to miss the huge Vongola Crest at the center tile.

In the room, many kinds of instruments can be seen, ranging from flutes to piccolos, viola to double bass. It is like a museum of musical instruments. But there is something that stood out the most. In the middle there lies the beautiful acoustic grand piano in the color of white.

That piano was the lovliest thing that they had ever seen in all of the pianos in the world. With the color cream white elaborated by the elegant gold lining present at the piano. By the structure of the piano itself, it was sure that the piano was original, the first one with that design. There were no scratches either, which means it was being taken care of.

But what schocked them was the person who is near at the piano.

No. The person who is sitting near the piano, the pianist's seat. And the one who is seating at the piano.

It was quite delusional and impossible to not know who is that person. Who has a very untamabale hair in all of the class? With the color caramel brown. The only one who have that and is seated at the pianist's seat was none other than...

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Everyone looked shock but some of them had amused lools on their faces, knowing the some what fact that he can't play it and they will get to watch him humilate himself.

Since everyone is so quiet, Reborn decided to start already.

"As I said someone from your class will play an instrument once we arrived here. Sawada Tsunayoshi will play the acoustic grand piano. He will play the song canvas." He said as a small smile creep up his face that disappeared seconds after.

Being 'respectful' they sat down at the floor in front of Tsuna, following the guides' example.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna started to play.

Sweet melody filled the air of silence as their classmate pressed the correct keys. The silence blending with the wondrous music that their classmate is making. As the intro is ending, he got ready and -

"Bokura wa minna 'jibun rashi sa' toiu na no fude wo motteru nda~

Hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru~

Omoi wo egakou~"

**(Everyone of us have a brush**  
**called "personality"**  
**Look, with a little bravery you can change it into any color**  
**Let's paint our feelings)**

They weren't expecting two voices. But even so, it sounded angelic, both of them. They are different, very different from each other, yet, it blended so much. But they really don't expect it to come from Tsuna. Who knew that he could sing like that? Well let's save that story for later. But one thibg is clear, it is a teacher-student duet they are doing right now.

"Kono sora wa doko made tsuzuku~

Bokura no shiru sekai wa semakute~"

**(How far does this sky continue?**  
**The world we know is so small)**

Tsuna's sweet voice rang softly in the room as it was accompanied by the soft music of the piano, making everyone listen and want more. Some of them had their jaws dropped at the angelic voice they never thought he have. While with Tsuna's friends, they made themselves comfortable to enjoy their friend/ boss/ acquintance/ future vessel/ little bro's music.

"Dare ka no tasuke motomeru koe~

Kikoenu furi shite~"

**(Someone is calling for help**  
**But we pretend not to hear it)**

Reborn's voice proceeded next. Or in the others' case, Boreen-sensei's voice. The cute little voice added more beauty to the performance. It was like, they were interacting. The thought, the lyrics and the way they deliver it.

"Arasou koto de sonzai kachi ~

Tashikamete wa ginen wo idaki~

Chigai wo 'kosei' janaku 'teki' to~

Kimetsukete wa tsuki hanashi~"

**(As we fight, we find the worth of our existence**  
**Then we start to bear doubts**  
**Believing different 'individuals' are 'enemies'**  
**We refuse other people)**

"Hito to no kankei wa shihai de~

Musuba rete yuku mono janakute~

Te to te wo tsunagi koe wo kiku nda~"

**(Relationships become dominating**  
**Not something that ties people together**  
**Hold my hands and listen to my voice)**

They sang it together, but with a difference. Their voices suddenly became straightforward. Making all of them listen more intently.

"Irodoru sekai~

Nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei majiwareru kara~

Muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai~

Mugen ni hirogaru KYANBANSU wa kibou ni sumatte ku~

Bokura wa minna 'jibun rashi sa' toiu na no fude wo motteru nda~

Hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru~

Omoi wo egakou~"

**(Coloring the world**  
**Without hatred, from a beautiful bond**  
**There are no useless lives, let's accept each other**  
**The infinite canvas is now dyed in hope**  
**Everyone of us have a brush**  
**called "personality"**  
**Look, with little bravery you can change it into any color**  
**Let's paint our feelings)**

Their voices came back to the beautiful blending that was heard before the first verse.

"Nan no tame umare te ki ta ka~  
Kotae nante doko ni mo nai kedo~"

**(For what reason am I born?**  
**I can't find the answer anywhere)**

It was now Reborn's—wait, Boreen-sensei's voice and turn. His voice accompanied by the piano's melody, made it sound like it was just a song in a music player. As he trailed off to the last word…

"Koushite atarimae no hibi ni~  
Hison deru kiseki~"

**(Thus ordinary days**  
**Are hidden with wonders)**

Tsuna continued it without any flaw. Now his voice really sound like an angel. His soft voice even made it sound like he is a girl and his relax position while he is playing and singing made it appear like playing a piano is very easy.

"Hikari no ura ni kage ga ari~  
Kirei goto bakari katare nai~  
Tomonau ikari ya kanashimi~  
Me o sorasa zu ni mukiai~"

**(In the shadows behind the light**  
**Each trivial yet lovely unspoken words**  
**Accompanied by anger and grief**  
**I turn my sight in the other direction)**

"Itami o shiru koto de yasashi sa~  
Yurushi au koto ga deki ta nara~  
Ashita wa motto waraeru hazu~"

**(Understanding pain is easy**  
**If you could forgive each other**  
**Tomorrow we could just laugh it off)**

The two sang together once again. Their voices are starting to get higher and higher that marks that chorus will be next.

"Irodoru sekai nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei majiwareru kara~

Muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai~

Mugen ni hirogaru KYANBANSU wa kibou ni sumatte ku~

Bokura wa minna 'jibun rashi sa' toiu na no fude wo motteru nda~

Hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru~

Omoi wo egakou~"

**(Coloring the world**  
**Without hatred, from a beautiful bond**  
**There are no useless lives, let's accept each other**  
**The infinite canvas is now dyed in hope**  
**Everyone of us have a brush**  
**called "personality"**  
**Look, with a little bravery you can change it into any color**  
**Let's paint our feelings)**

They repeated the chorus again but in a higher pitch that added to the sincere hidded meaning to it. It was not loud like in rock music but it was loud to somehow make a point.

Only the piano's music can be heard as Tsuna and Reborn paused from their singing. Judging from the beat, it is almost nearing at the end of the song. Taking another deep breath,

"Irodoru sekai~…"

**(Coloring the world)**

"Bokura wa minna~…"

**(Everyone of us)**

They took another deep breath and sang once again.

"Irodoru sekai~  
Nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara~  
Muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai~  
Mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku~  
Bokura wa minna jibun rashi sa toiu na no~  
Fude o motteru n da~  
Hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru~  
Omoi o egako u~"

**(Coloring the world**  
**Without hatred, from a beautiful bond**  
**There are no useless lives, let's accept each other**  
**The infinite canvas is now dyed in hope**  
**Everyone of us have a brush**  
**called "personality"**  
**Look, with a little bravery you can change it into any color**  
**Let's paint our feelings)**

They sang in the highest pitch applied in the song. As they finished the remaining words, only the piano can be heard. The soft and heartwarming melody was left until the last key was pressed signaling the end of the songs.

Claps from the 'audience' erupted in the room. The amused faces from the beginning of the performance were replaced by shocked and satisfied.

The guides have shocked faces because they too, don't know that he can play the piano like that. They only know that Hayato was the only one who can play it. And they enjoyed his performance with Reborn.

The students too, can't believe that their classmate can do that. THEIR CLASSMATE. Their NO GOOD CLASSMATE. But really, it was a splendid performance not that they are going admit it.

The guardians and friends of Tsuna all have the same thought, _'In your face!' _for their classmates/ schoolmates.

But with the most shocked face was Nezu, _'Nezu! That is not him! It is all an illusion but if not, he is still the most useless person in the world!'_

As Tsuna stood up and bowed, his friends all came to him and said, "That was great! Tsuna/ Tsuna-kun/ Jyudaime/ Tsuna-san/ Sawada."

Or in Kyoya's case, "Hn." And in Mukuro, "Kufufufufu."

Even some of his classmates came. They all said, "Not bad…/ That was good./ Awesome."

There was going to be a tug of war with Tsuna however the head butler came just in time to call them for dinner.

* * *

The dinner was delicious as always and it ended rather fast too because of the students being tired of their first day. They were dismissed right after their dinner.

* * *

They seemed to have forgotten one in their 'agenda' and immediately dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**~Namimori, Japan~**

"Maman! It's our flight now~" Fuuta called out.

"Hai, Hai~" Nana replied, "Come on minna, let's go~"

"Hai~"


	10. Author's Note: HIATUS I'm so sorry

To my readers,

I'm sorry... This is not the next chapter! I'm here to say that I will OFFICIALLY putting this story on HIATUS...

School is starting tomorrow and starting that, I will not be able to open FFN because I need and want to focus again in my studies just like what I do always.. However I'll try to write drafts and when I have time I'll type it up in my phone.. And during our Christmas Break or our vacation, I'll be able to post it.

Thank you for all of those who supported this! For those who Follwed/ Reviewed/ Favorite'd Thank you very much!

Sincerely,

Precious-Little-Girl


	11. The Terror Evaluation and Punishment!

Precious-Little-Girl: H-Hi! Mi Dispiace! Mi Dispiace! I know that this is on HIATUS, it is still is but I really want to post this because of all your comments that made me guilty putting this on hiatus! Thank you so much for those! Grazie! Grazie!

Thank you for your inspiring comments! I'm doing kind of fine in school. Me and my former and still classmate together with my other former classmates are in the same school and rockin' out! Even the others in different schools are rockin' out! I haven't finish this earlier because our class is depending on me and my former but still classmate and we recently competed in the essay writing competition in our campus.. It was fine and fun! XD

Reply to Reviews:

Kuroi Rin-san: Thank you so much! Actually the piano thing just came out at random.. :3 But thank you that you like it! Uh, yeah, Hiatus, sorry about that but I am still doing this in school.. ;)

NagiRokudo-san: Sorry! *bows* I'm doing well in school that makes me more time to do this!

noaseg31-san: Yup! Here it is! And Thank you! For wishing me luck and liking this story!

Thorn D. Cinni-san: Hai hai~ I'll do my best!

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n-san: Gomen *bows*

FlowerQT02-san: T-Thank you! I'll EXTREMELY do my best here and in school!

Rida-chou Leyde-san TT Thank you! I'm having imaginary tears until now! Thank you!

**Bold- **Japanese

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Flashbacks

Normal- Italian

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Waning(s): Misspelled Words, Wrong Grammar, Epic Fail in humor and a 12-year old composition

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**

**Chapter 9: The Terror Evaluation and Punishment, Vongola Style!**

* * *

The students woke up with a feeling longing for more sleep but immediately disappeared when they remembered where and what they are going to do.

One by one, they got up from their beds, going to the bathroom or doing something quietly. After a while they all realized that all of them are awake. Except for the two, we all know about.

All of them peered at the two sleeping figures while some of them tried to shoo them off. While one of them just stood up at the side while glaring at each and every one of them making them to be quieter.

**"What are we going to do to them?"**

That perked up Mochida's interest on getting a revenge and a good show for laughs. **"Hey, why don't we make a rule?"**

**"What is it Mochida-senpai?" **Asked Onomi Tino, one of his 'friends'.

**"Whoever wakes up late will have cold water as a wakeup call. How's that sound?" **He answered.

**"Hey, why don't we do it?"**

**"Yeah!"**

Whispers of approval rose from almost all of the students. However it was cut off by-

**"Haven't considered what Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun will feel? It is not comfortable to be woken up by cold water!"** Kyoko said but somehow more of a lecture.

Oh no. They are not going to ignore that. Well they are and will if it wasn't the school idol who said that. SHE is the school idol after all. So they really have to answer this one.

**"B-But Kyoko, don't you think it is disrespectful and to say unacceptable to behave like that?" **He stuttered but then he regained confidence once again.** "We are in a different household. It is called respect. Dame-Tsuna and Loser Enma needs to learn it. They can't learn it by words ya' know, why? Oh yes! They are idiots! Haha!"**

That caused the student to laugh hard (read: really hard).

**"You b*****d! Don't you insult Jyudaime like that! You don't fu**ing know how great he is! He** you don't-"** Hayato snapped. He let out different sets of curses and insults. If you are a sailor that is what you can be proud of!

Kyoko seemed to have snapped a little, **"Tsuna-kun is not no good!"**

Together with her, Haru also snapped a little.** "Hahi! Tsuna-san is not an idiot!" **Chrome too but being a shy girl, she only looked angry.

Don't forget the others too. Why didn't they do anything? Oh, trust me.. They look anything but happy. And again, trust me with this one.. They are REALLY holding back and RESTRAINING themselves from having a nice talk with them.

Unknowingly for all of them, one of their classmates is starting to get the cold water-filled bucket and ready to do its job.

The said student shouted, **"Here comes the wakeup call!"** Note that there is a happy face insert.

By act of adrenaline, all of them jumped and dodged right on time although the nearby beds were not spared.

Eerie silence overcome the air as all of them stared at the previously sleeping forms. And they can also feel the angry glare of the demonic prefect. No one can miss that.

Going back to the topic. They are supposedly wet and embarrass! That didn't even happened. Lalala! That was impossible! They dodge it. There are water marks of them since they are their targets. But only marks! They are not totally wet or anything. It was impossible! Their eyes might be playing tricks. Yes, tricks! That didn't really happened, right?

Looking back at them, they saw that they wasn't really having any imagination but how is it possible?! They couldn't even doge a ball in dodge ball. Or anything. But now how did they dodged that in their sleep, I tell you, it was just plain impossible!

But they already have a proof. Both of them, now awake, the two who dodged it, yawning for the lost good sleep.

**"HIIEEE! Why is there water on our beds?!"** He gave out his 'manly' and unique scream while looking at their now-wet beds as Enma also followed, **"I don't think we peed on it..."**

**"Oh, you did not peed Enma, that's pure cold water."** Adelheid explained.

Both of them formed an 'o' shape as their guardians, coughthecoughprotectivecoughguardianscough rushed to their respective bosses muttering words of worry and over-protectiveness.

**"Jyudaime! Are you alright? Those b*stards! I'll blow them up into peices!"** Hayato snarled while glaring at every single one of them.

**"HIIEEE! Please don't, Goku- Hayato!"** Tsuna said making him almost say his storm's last name out of habit.

**"You're so kind Jyudaime!"**

**"Hahaha! That's so funny Gokudera**!" Takeshi laughed but then looked at Tsuna with a concerned expression,** "Are you alright, Tsuna?"**

**"Sawada! Are you EXTREMELY alright?!"** Ryohei said.

**"Enma, are you fine?"** Adelheid asked

**"Yo~ Enma are you alright?~"** Julie proceeded.

They didn't calmed down for a few minutes until they have to repeatedly say that both of them are fine. Perfectly fine.

Now silence befall all of them with awkwardness, fear (all thanks to Kyoya) and awkwardness.

**"Uhh.. So let's take a bath now?" **Tsuna began breaking the silence.

**"Alright~"** All of his guardian said.

All of them then went in to the bathroom, leaving some 'still can't get over classmates'.

**"Why don't we just follow them?" **Some girl said, who was the first one to recover, next to Hana of course but she already proceeded.

**"Uhmm.. Ok."**

They all then went to bath then.

The first batch came out early thanks to the bickering students that distracted themselves while they are taking a bath. All of them thankful that they brought their uniforms and avoided being trampled upon the boys.

* * *

Once the students had finished with their 'bathroom' issues, Reborn suddenly entered the room making all of the occupants of the room quiet.

"I take it that you are done?" Reborn said with a tint of amusement in his voice making them remembered what the they did a while ago. "And why are some of the beds are wet?" He innocently said added with once again amusement that is shown in his voice.

"I-I-It's nothing, Boreen-sensei! Someone just peed on it!" Nezu excused while waving his hand frantically waving his hands.

"Alright, I'll get them replaced." Reborn said while humming a sound of agreement.

When Tsuna heard that, he thought, _'Hey! I- We didn't pissed! It was their fault!'_

"Anyway, as said yesterday, today we will resume your classes.-" Reborn began. With the part of the resume and classes, they all made a distrungled noise. "- However, there are going to be additional lessons exclusively from the Vongola."

With a blink of an eye, the frowns gad been turned upside down, the students are now smiling, really. Why? Additional lessons= something new to brag on. And I think you know the rest.

"Looks like all of you are excited." Reborn said with a smirk that you can see getting wider every second. "Then let's go."

Without spending any glance on anything and anyone, all of them headed out of the room with a miraculously incredible speed.

Since Reborn is the one leading them, no one bothered to chat and to mess up. However some of them wondered, where they are going and when are they going to have breakfast.

After a short walk they arrived to another training room, but when they entered it was designed into like of their classroom back in Japan. Only bigger and wider.

Once all of them were in the room, Reborn started the 'class'.

"This will be your classroom during our stay here. Before we officially start, you are all wondering why you haven't had breakfast yet, right?" Reborn asked.

The students nodded all at once never missing a beat.

"We intended to do that. The teachers would like to evaluate you before restarting your lessons. They will use their own ways to teach you so be ready for the changes." Reborn explianed. "Now we used some other plan for more effective learning which will be used with all of you. It is Vongola Style so it is different from others."

The students gulped and shuddered at the plans so they slowly nodded knowing that if they wont something will happen.

"Good.. I am going to give to you a booklet where in you need answer all of the questions there. It will evaluate the teaching capacity of the teachers as well. So you are included Nezu-sensei." Reborn continued while handling out the booklets to the tables in the room. "You may go to your seats or do you want to take the test while standing."

The students quickly went to their own chosen seats. Without second thoughts, they opened the booklet. In just a second, their faces flustered in that of a horrored face, clearly stating, _'This is impossible to answer!'_

They were about to go to their teacher but thet felt something bounding their feet to the chair. They

looked at the teacher with a questioning gaze asking clearly why are they bound like that to their chair.

Answering their question, "To ensure that you are not going to escape, that will happen. Once you are done you will be released.

Before clearly leaving the room, Reborn smirked and said, "And by the way, you need to finish that if you want breakfast. Don't even think about just answering anything. Because if you fail, there will be a punishment. So Good Luck~"

As Reborn left, all of them tried to do the test. Keyword: TRIED. They are middle school students but the can't understand how they can solve it. Well who could blame them? The one who made that is Reborn or in their case, Boreen-sensei, the GREATEST. Is it really that hard? Here is an example: ALL of them are university level question and even higher. Here is the real example: The instruction is in Japanese but the questions are in Italian, German, French, Chinese and over 20 languages that couldn't understand and if there are choices, all of them are written in different languages too. There is even a math trigonometry, algebra and geometry in different levels! If they fail there is punishment and if you can't finish it, no breakfast for you.

All of them nervously glanced at each other but making little to no noise as possible and little to no movements at all. Their eyes landing at their demonic prefect, they can't help but held out an audible gasp. He wasn't even trying hard. Seeing him, it looks like that the test wasn't even challenging. He is just scribbling down like it was nothing at all... nothing at all.. Was that even possible?!

Next their eyes landed on Hayato. It wasn't much of a surprise because it was far too noticable that he is a genius. So it wasn't a surprise at all.

The third one that landed their eyes on was Takeshi. They almost led out a laugh when they him grinning as if a punishment nothing for him. Well that is their baseball jock that they are talking rather thinking about.

But the shocker is a student, aside from Hayato, Hana and Kyoya is answering the test really fast. Well not that fast but he doesn't even look devastated, confused and his normal expressions. He is answering them like a normal test. Like he has nothing to worry about.

But the students just shook it off that he was just ACTING like it so they just went back to face their own problems.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Once Reborn left, I started to look at the booklet and answer the quedtions. When I saw the questions on the first page, I mentally rolled my eyes. Yup. Reborn was the one who did this. Who would make a test with different languages? That contains almost can't be answered questions. Remember: ALMOST. I've been under his hell-like training which means these are common occurances already.

The questions aren't really that hard if you put your mind to it. I would have not answer this but I am so much hungry. Even just a toast like always will be fine. But no, you have to FINISH first before YOU can it. But even so, I'll just finish then.

Then this other problem started. My classmates are now staring at me. This is so great! Please note sarcastic voice and tone there.

So I don't have a choice, do I?

* * *

After 30 minutes of wishes, prayers and hopes to their hell, they eventually gave up, knowing from heart that their teacher won't and will not come back and will fulfill the promised punishment.

We haven't heard anything from Nezu, right? Well let's see his part, shall we?

At the lonely and almost deserted teacher's table, there sat a teacher whom you know as Nezu Dohachiro, answering his own test. Scratching his head, he sighed for the umpteenth time. Beside him is a test booklet of the students which he also needed to answer and the he is currently holding is HIS own test booklet, made only for him.

_'This is impossible, very impossible to answer! In all my years of teaching, I'd never encounter such test with different languages!'_

Who could blame him? The different language part was just for the students. But his? How come he gets manuscripts and ancient symbols!

* * *

**Meanwhile with Reborn**

As soon as he finished giving instructions to the students and teacher he immediately went to another one of the Vongola's training room.

There he met a familiar red haired boy with green eyes wearing glasses together with a blond haired boy around his age eyeing him with bored eyes while eating a wrench-shaped lollipop. Both of them are currently sitting at their seats in the training room's control system room.

Reborn smirked seeing that both of them are just sitting their indicating that they are done but he needlessly confirm it so he said, "Are the controls amd the whole facility in top condition?"

"Yes, Reborn-san." Shoichi replied while clutching his stomach.

"Good, I'll notify you when we are going to use it already." He said before exiting the room.

"I hope Tsuna-san may be able to stand this one." Shoichi suddenly prayed while clutching his stomach more.

"It's going to be alright Shoichi. Young Vongola can endure it." Spanner reassired with a bore tone.

"Uhh.." Shoichi grumbled.

* * *

15 minutes had now past and some of their brains are ready to shut down from exhaustion and the brain damage cost by the test itself. Serious and concentrated/ focus air still enveloped the whole room and also silence. But it was broken by-

"Ahh~ Finally done!" Three students said getting up from their seats and putting their booklets at the designated table. Yep, the three of them finished. But they are really five. Of course they are none than Kyoya, Mukuro, Hana, Hayato and surprisingly Tsuna which is saved for later. They didn't entirely noticed because he is silent. But they did noticed Mukuro because of his laugh ahemcreepyahem. Soon enough Takeshi and Ryohei followed.

They placed their papers at it's designated place. As they placed it there, a new batched had finished. Three persons where added to group of the freed students and they are Kyoko, Haru and Chrome.

On cue, the Simon group was also finished with a triumphant smile. By that, Enma is also included.

The first group decided to wait for the new additions. And after a minute, all of them are on their way outside but was cut off by the creaking of the door.

There stood, Boreen-sensei, the one ad only teacher who made it. The test. And there he is smiling at them wait no, he is smirking.

Reborn looked at the already finished party smugly, especially Tsuna. So only them had finished the test. That is to be expected. Anyway, he asked, "So you are all done?"

All of them nodded at the teacher. With that interaction, all of the remaining students became jealous and envious of them being able to be free from this test and/or torture.

"Then let's go, you will have your breakfast now." Boreen-sensei finally said making the remaining students' mouths water at the mention of the word 'breakfast'.

Without any word the followed him outside but before fully leaving the room, Boreen-sensei said, "You can call it as a motivation for you to finish that. And if you don't finish it on or before lunch, there will be no dinner for you." With that they left leaving the students with horrified faces and ones who is currently begging for mercy that will never be given to them.

As the group left, the students shouted, banged their heads at the table and some of them near to their breaking point.

**"Why?!"** One Ijito Lorenzo shouted.

**"Is there even a test like this?!"** Hitomo Nino asked.

**"I think there is a new meaning of test now**." Mochida sighed.

**"And what is it?"** Hitomo Nino asked once again.

**"The Endless Soul Torture."**

**"I agree with you."** Another one said.

**"But how could Hana, Hayato and Hibari-san can answer it?"** Now one of the girls named Karawa Ayumi asked making all of them shiver at the name of the demonic prefect.

**"And how come Dame-Tsuna and Loser Enma answered these questions easily?" **Gasawa Shiho added.

**"But it's obvious to Gokudera-sama and Takeshi-sama! They're the best!" **A Hayato and Takeshi fangirl said full of glee.

But isn't it unusual? Takeshi, he favors and likes sports so much especially baseball so he can't focus on his studies that much. But he, he aswered it just fine. But it may be a coincidence and luck so, whatever.

* * *

**With the now-finished group**

Their whole breakfast was peaceful. Only them being alone was divine! But that doesn't mean it was a normal one. The dining room itself is a mess. Foods scattered across the whole room. Rice, bread were embedded on the once clean and white walls. Plates, glasses and other utensils were broken as well. Currently sitting in the now-messed-up table are the one who caused the mess. How did it come to this?

**_Flashback_**

_They arrived on the dining room rather fast because of their decreased number and their instincts and brains wanting to eat breakfast already._

_Inside then, you can see a standard breakfast just for them. Yes, standard breakfast pancakes, omelets, bacons, hot chocolates and other dishes and side dishes of the Vongola's standard breakfast. Of course all the used ingredients are at their 'standard'. All of them came from Italy, Germany and others in the best countries._

_"Since all of you are the first, you may eat those. You can say it is a reward." Reborn said._

_With no other words, Reborn went outside the dinning room leaving the hungry students inside._

_Awkward silence filled the air but nevertheless, each one of them started to eat in their respective places. Soft clatter of utensils against the plates were heard for once._

**_"EXTREME! This tastes EXTREMELY delicious!"_**_ Ryohei shouted with full enthusiasm._

**_"Hahaha! Senpai is right this is delicious!" _**_Takeshi laughed._

**_"As expected of the Vongola's Chefs! This tastes splendid!" _**_Hayato complimented, his green eyes shining with amazement._

**_"This tastes like Okaa-san's food! Same but also different!" _**_Tsuna said._

**_"Hn. It tastes good." _**_Kyoya shortly said._

_The others also voiced out their own compliments of the food. It seems like they prepared the best for the first batch, right?_

_Things went on for a while like that, they ate in somehow organized manner, either chatting with each other or just plain eating his/ her breakfast until this happened._

_Ryohei accidentaly threw off his pasta. Unknowingly and unpredictably it landed to none other than Mukuro._

_With pasta covering his pineapple hair style and him look a girl and somehow also an octopus, the occupants laughed although the girls only are trying to maintain their own laughter. The other did the same however comically failed._

**_"Oh my! I thought you are a pineapple head! So I was wrong! You are spaghetti head!" _**_Julie teased in between his own laughter._

_All of them couldn't help but laugh at the statement full force while Kyoya is smirking, smirking with amusement._

_Mukuro glared heatedly at all of them. The room temperature decreased into 0°C making them all to stop laughing. He picks up the syrup that was for his pancakes and squeez it to the nearest person which is Hayato._

_Luaghter roared once again at the whole room at the sight of the Vongola Storm having syrup on his head. Especially his octopus like hair._

_Whilst everyone are laughing their hearts out, Tsuna only gawked at the scene, worried that something bad will happen. Because really something will always go wrong especially now._

**_"HIIEE! Stop! Please!"_**_ Tsuna pleaded but waa ignored by everyone except Enma._

_Speaking of Enma, he is currently making his way to him together with an amused faced Hana, Kyoko and Haru._

**_"Tsuna-kun, I think we need to take cover now."_**_ Enma quietly said with a whimper._

_Tsuna agreed whole-heartedly with this knowing by his violent guardians that this will lead to a catastrophe. **"Let's just hide under the table, we might need to stop from destroying the room. I bet this will be so much paperwork."**_

_Tsuna's intuition spiked as he grabbed all of them under the table. Looking back he saw a glass that would have hit them if it they stayed at that spot until now. And it only missed them by centimeters._

_Not noticing the absence of some people, they continue to throw food at each other nonstop. With that, Ryohei declared, **"EXTREME food fight!"**_

_The throwing had gone more intense from spoon to forks and now to plates. Missed foods and utensils were pinned and scattered to the elegant walls of the dining room. Even Kyoya was included. With the pure intensions to 'bite them all to death' he began attacking unstoppingly, everything surrounding his flying away and also hitting the others._

_Seeing no point of stopping them, the remaining non fighting people are taking cover, for their life, and sanity._

_If the situation under the safe haven is peaceful, the situation above is getting worse and worse. Now glass shards are being thrown away to each other. Wih the intention of winning against each of them. And because of the continously attacking of the violent cloud guardian which is also entertained the mist guardian's antics contributed to the damage of the room. Luckily the room is the same as the one of the plane's and the 'weakened' attacks of Kyoya helped made the room stable until now._

_After minutes of staying under the table. All of the noises above had finally calmed down. Indicating that it was the end of their affair. Slowly, all of them peered out the table. Assured that the battled officially ended, they carefully moved out from the table into the front of the table._

_One of them sweat dropped, jaw drapped and giggled at the current scene. The room itself doesn't look like a room anymore. Because of the intensity and strength of Kyoya, the red chairs weren't spared from the disaster. All of them are broken piece by piece that you could interpret that all of them were hit by a canon ball._

**_"I can't believe you destroyed the dining room. Grandpa will be having more paperwork concerning the bills of these room."_**_ Tsuna gulped._

**_"I am so sorry Jyudaime! But those b*****ds are f*****g annoying." _**_Hayato reasoned while glaring at each and everyone of the 'b*****ds'._

**_"Hahah! Oops." _**_Takeshi awkwardly laughed._

**_"Kufufufu.."_**_ Mukuro amusedly laughed._

**_"EXTREME!"_**_ Ryohei commented._

**_"I will bite you to death."_**_ Kyoya said mercilessly._

**_"I'll purify you."_**_ Adelheid said matching Kyoya's._

_The other did also have their own speech about the current state of the room._

**_End of Flashback_**

Answering the question, oh right SOME of them had a little affair. So all of them awkwardly went their way to the door. Carefully opening it, Tsuna who was luckily at the front together with Enma, it was stopped when the door opened faster than they expected.

It was revealed to be Boreen-sensei with the students and teacher on tow.

"We're finished.. U-Uhh.. We are going now." Tsuna awkwardly excused when he was finished he immediately left together with others trailing behind him.

* * *

The students confusedly looked at the receding forms of the group, wondering why they are in such a hurry. But in front of them, Reborn is currently smirking deviously while saying in his mind, _'Great job.'_

"Come, or do you just want to stay outside?" Reborn threatened making the students and teacher move inside the room dumbly out of pure fear.

As they fully entered the room, clearly, their eyes are ready to fall out from their sockets. But they silently cheered since the first group will be blamed at this catastrophe in the room and they will be the one who will be relaxing eating various foods or doing other entertainment.

Unfortunately fate has other plans. Speaking of faith we can hide it in the name of Boreen-sensei.

"Actually there is a punishment to whoever batch is the last one to finish." Reborn stated which made them all eventually pale. Seeing this, Reborn continued, "So it would be better if the punishment is to clean this whole mess. Or you might face a harder punishment than this."

Instantly, they cleaned and picked up the shards and broken pieces of the broken furnitures and stuffed it at one's side by pure panic.

"Good. Now then, I'll leave you here. If you don't want to get hurt, there is a set of cleaning materials and garbage bags at the side. Well then see you~" Reborn then left.

Making sure that the elite is gone, Nezu tried to go to the door, desperately wanting to get out of the room and he have the students' support. Reaching it, a gasp escaped from him. The door is locked! Glancing down with a desperate look, he found a note lying oh so innocently at the floor. Grabbing it, he reads.

_The doors are locked until you finished cleaning._

Sighing, he went back to cleaning seeing his only plan failed. With the students disappointed of being stuck doing these duties and boring errands.

Actually, the students are kind of depressed and irritated right now. They finished the bloody test together and finally they can have their late breakfast but it was all shattered. The sight of them being able to at least some thing was shattered like the fragile glass. And their silently plan failed. And there's no other choice but to do this and finish this.

* * *

New lesson: Cleaning is hard. After several hours of cleaning they are drained. Finally! They are done! They can rest now! 'Magically', the door opened, confirming that they are finished.

Once they got out, they saw the head butler standing and waiting at the door. But once he saw them he said, "So you finally came out. We were wondering why all of you had not joined Boreen-sensei for lunch at the garden. If you had trouble at the door, there was a spare key inside."

Bang. Are they so unlucky ahemdenseahem not to know that? Never mind.

"Uh, we were asked to clean the room." Nezu excused.

"If you are asking for food, I'm afraid all the maids are asleep already and it almost time for me to close down the whole mansion." John said. He paused before continuing, "I'll lead you back to your room."

It's ok actually, they aren't hungry anymore they are DEAD tired. So they just dumbly nodded.

* * *

As they arrived on their room and respective beds, they done their nightly routines, And as long as they are finish, in a matter of seconds, they all fallen asleep.

Brain dead, tired and most of all traumatized of the recently discovered hell hole of students-

The TEST itself.. The Endless Soul Torture

* * *

Precious-Little-Girl: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


	12. The 4 New: Day, Torture, Fun and Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, Misspelled words, Grammatical Errors, OOC, and others that you can find.**

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**  
**Chapter 10: New Day, New Torture, New Fun and New Trouble?**

* * *

Their day began normally. With a little sleepy part in their brain and a little embarrassed of the memory at what happened yesterday. Luckily they were already allowed to eat their breakfast as well as their only meal that they had since yesterday.

They were led yet to the same training room turned to classroom, the same room where in they took THE TEST. Until now they still shuddered at the thought of the TEST.

They sat at their seat nervously, scared of what will happen next because they know by heart that they failed. In front of them, sat their teacher Boreen-sensei with Nezu, staring at them normally Things were just like that until they heard a soft knock at the door. With that, they stiffened more than a while ago added with nervous glances at the door and to their classmates.

Simply without waiting for an answer, the door was opened by the person outside. The persons behind the doors are none other than their guides, each of them wearing 'appropriate teaching' clothes. Together with them are the new additions. Aria, Gamma, Yuni, Byakuran, Franco and a boy the same age as them students with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

The student stared at them and to Boreen-sensei to them and to Boreen-sensei. Boreen just watched with amusement as he motioned for the new additions to continue.

Franco stepped first in front of the students. "We are going to be your teachers for the next three months." He professionally said making no room for arguments not that there are any.

With nothing to do, the students eyed their 'teachers', especially the mysterious blond hair boy. Once the speaker is finished, all of them unconsciously nodded.

The persons in front of them suddenly decreased making all of them snap back into reality. When they eyed their teachers once again, they saw that Yuni who had been with them, is walking towards the direction of the school idol. In their heads, they questioned why.

Answering the unsaid question, Franco said, "Yuni is also going to join since she is the same age as you are. She was your former classmate, right?"

Hearing the reason, they nodded but they are focused on their new 'classmate' who is chatting animatedly with Kyoko.

The two of them, being as respectful and kind as ever, immediately stopped, making the older person continue on what they are planning to do.

"If you are wondering if who this boy is, he will introduce himself." Franco said.

The said boy moved in front and said, "My name is Basil, I will be with for the next three months, as well. It is nice to finally meet all of you."

After his introduction, the girls nodded, while trying to hold back their 'fangirling' at the boy. But you can cetainly hear- or rather feel, that they have are eager to make a fan club for him and/or talk to him. While the others had only nodded, and some (ahemTsuna's Group) smilling to him.

"Now that is cleared up, let's move to your schedules." Franco announced. He paused before continuing, "Ms. Aria and Mr. Gamma are going to distribute your schedules according to your group."

As he is saying that, Aria and Gamma are starting to distribute the schedules to each of the students.. Which the students excitedly read.

"Starting tomorrow, we are going to officially start our classes. So be ready." Reborn announced making the students cheered silently to it. Completely unbothered by the contents of the schedule and at their teacher's hidden agendas.

"But for now, we are going outside for some testing of devices that the Vongola's technicians prepared."

All of them shouted altogether for the rare opportunity suddenly given to them but immediately kept quiet as they felt the heated glare coming from their demonic prefect.

"2 files one for the boys and one for the girls. We wil not leave unless your lines are unorganized." Reborn threatened them.

That working, there were no problems when they went out outside.

* * *

After a tiring 30 minute walk, they all arrived at a wide clearing. Only nature surrounds them but the sight of the elegant mansion can still be seen.

The land is obviously owned by the Vongola since there is no one strolling people or family that can be seen in the wide land.

All of them enjoyed where they are. The weather adds to their enjoyment. The sun shines brightly while soft breeze comes to them making the heat of the sun less hotter.

As they continued to walk, they saw figures of three persons, the almost same age as them. When they came nearer, they saw them more clearly. The first one was holding a laptop and mind you, the latest and devised model, with red hair and calculative green eyes, same color as his glasses, looking at his computer obviously doing some 'configurations', his face looking quite familiar. The one next to him is a man, with blond hair and bored eyes sitting next to the first one while eating a lollipop, while helping the first one in his work. The last one is a short man who is riding an unknown vehicle (wait is that a UFO?) helping the two other men.

When they arrive at the very place, the 3 men finally took notice of them. Reborn signaled them to stop as he and Verde proceeded to the 3 men. After a minute, both of them came back together with the three men.

"Class, these are 3 of the Vongola's technician." Reborn said.

They eyed the said technicians before finally realizing who the red-haired boy is. The two of them are the same age as them!

"They may be young but they are great when it comes to engineerings of every facility here in the Vongola. Together with that they had also invented their own and upgraded many devices." Their teacher explained cutting off their questions and doubts about them.

The first one stepped in front, his looks looking very familiar to the students specially the boys ahembulliesahem. "I'm Shoichi Irie." He said in fluent Italian, leaving no traces of being a Japanese if not for his appearance.

The second one took over, "Spanner." Was all he said in his usual bored voice.

Lastly, the third one (who had gone out of his 'vehicle') introduced himself, "My name is Giannini. Nice to meet you."

As they were done intriducing themselves the students no longer chattered among themselves as they are now too busy in peering at the 'inventors' back, wanting to see what they were working on while they were gone. But were stopped when Boreen-sensei said, "Today they will show us some of their newest inventions that will be out on the market sometime of the year."

Intently, they watched the three men getting the said 'latest' inventions, each of them carrying one.

The first one who is now known as Shoichi introduced his invention, "These are the newest phones in the Vongola Fa- Enterprises. Even though has a charger, there could be other ways of charging it, you change charge it using solar energy. It is also water-proof. By the definition of water-proof, you can use it underwater. There are more hidden features that can only be revealed by the time it is out in the market." He trailed off almost slipping at the name Vongola 'Famiglia'. But hopefully and luckily not.

All of them looked at the device at Shoichi's each having their own praising.

_'That is so cool!'_

_'Oh my gosh! That is soo hot!'_

_'I wish I can have one...'_

_'I would want to buy that..'_

Those were only some of the student's thoughts about the latest device introduced to them.

Knowing that the students will snap back at reality soon, Spanner stepped in front of them. Making them interested at the one in he is currently holding.

In the background, Tsuna looked at the 'invention' and sweatdropped. That's Spanner's likeness to robots.

"This is called a Mini-Mosca." Spanner began. "This mini robot aims to help students in their school work. It serves as a reviewer and a computer. Just like the other devices that the Vongola develops, this is also waterproof." He too only gave the device's briefing. But that is what the students need to impress them. Their eyes shined with great appreciation as they heard of the robot's qualities and uses.

The last man also stepped in front carrying his own invention. "This is a universal powerbank developed by the Vongola's current technological advancement. It looks like it is normal and small powerbank for one's eyes. But this is more advanced and useful than it. This carries more energy 10 times than the normal one and could be recharged by solar energy and can charge any gadget and-"

All of them made sounds of disappointments as they heard noises coming from the 'speaker's' side. They saw that the Mini-Mosca had been turned on. And had thrown objects that it got from its right side.

It would have been alright but there was currently a child, or cow walking towards the anticipated landing area. Predictably, it hit the child or cow and the child (which was confirmed from the cry) began crying.

All of them rushed to the crying child out of 'respect' while Tsuna's group rushed to the child because of worriedness.

"Lambo!"

"Hold... it... In... Waaah! I can't!" The one called Lambo cried talking out a purple bazooka. He was about to fire it to himself but he tripped. The bazooka flew to the students' directions but it came to one person.

The students exclaimed and asked about the bazooka. "Hey! What was that!"

"It is called as the Ten Year Bazooka. Which allows a person who had been hitted by it switch with his or her future counter part."

Then there was a poof that marked that the bazooka had already hitted its target. Pink smoke enveloped all of them making them close their eyes.

And then they saw someone now in the place of their classmate.

_**"W**_**_ell, this is the first."_**

* * *

**Precious-Little-Girl: Heeeyyyaaaa~ *dodges tomatoes, pineapples and everything thrown* I am back~**

**GOMENASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TTATT T.T**

**I was planning to update but I don't have any time to do so.. I was trying to update my other stories too.. But I can't, I had to study, study and study..**

**But thank you for the support in this story (even though it was almost a year since I updated, I still received reviews)! And guess what? WE REACHED 100+ REVIEWS! :D *does happy dance***

**I hope to clear up some things about this story:**

**1\. Hana doesn't know about the Mafia, yet. The reason why in the previous chapter she is with Tsuna and co. is because she also finished the test early and that Kyoko is with them.**

**2\. I made Uni 14 years old, let's just say, it is the side effect (or effect) of the curse being removed in her.**

**3\. This story is not a crossover and that the name of the famiglia here in the story isn't related to the anime.**

* * *

**REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

**Kuroi Rin(-san): Thank you! :D I am glad that you found it funny! ^^ Actually the piano thing was just something random that went to my head.. o3o**

**NagiRokudo****(-san): I know.. It was so soon.. T^T But it was inevitable.. T^T**

**noaseg31****(-san): I'm sorry.. T^T But thank you!~ I will be able to update more now! ^^ My school is over (for two months, that is). And all the 'not updating' has paid off.. XD**

**Thorn D. Cinni****(-san): Thank you for waiting! And yes, I have been studying hard.. ;)**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n****(-san): I am so sorry.. T^T But I am back now, right? :)**

**FlowerQT02****(-san): Thank you very much!~**

**Rida-chou Leyde****(-san): T-T Sorry! A-And thank you!**

**Lil' Dormouse****(-san): I updated! But it's not on the 'soon' part..**

**KuroiRin****(-san): Thank you! I am really glad that you like it! Well.. This is Reborn that we are talking about, ne?**

**Thorn D. Cinni****(-san): Thank you!~**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n****(-san): :3 X3**

**KagamiPiyo****(-san): They are really like that.. XD They would have to learn the hard way. XD**

**Yenaya****(-san): Yup.. o3o XD The classes aren't starting yet because they are still having their warm-ups.. XD**

**Kirimi Hellgrea****(-san): Thank you! And I am sorry for those.. I will be editing the chapters soon.. :D**

**Guest****(-san): That is very touching.. :D And thank you very much!**

**I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST****(-san): Thank you!**

**yamashita akira****(-san): Thank you! And here it is!**

**Guest****(-san): I am sorry for those... I will editing those soon. I am thinking of getting a beta but I still haven't fully decided about it, yet. I am thinking of correcting my mistakes here in my story. Thank you for saying this! :D And sorry for those.**

**Guest****(-san): It was more like a painting.. But it was mistaken as a picture. :D**

**Guest****(-san): I haven't watched that anime, yet. But this has no relation to that anime. So please don't mind that. Thank you for telling me about this! :D**

**Guest****(-san): I made Uni to be fourteen here.. :D Thank you.**

**ShioriErz****(-san): You read this?! *le gasp* T-Thank you!**

**AnimeLover****(-san): Thank you! :D Here is the chapter! :D**

**Takatou****(-san): I'll make sure to tell them that! XD**

**Guest****(-san): Here is the update! :D**

**Guest****(-san): I-Is there any problem, ma'am, sir?**

**AngeloCielo****(-san): Here it is! Thank you for waiting! :D  
**

**Guest****(-san): Thank you for asking that question, Hana, doesn't know about the Mafia, yet. But she doesn't want to be with the monkeys ahemclassmatesahem and also Kyoko is with them, so she just tagged along.**

**SerinasHarmony****(-san): Here it is!~ Thank you!**

**winterlovecase****(-san): Hello, Rhed.. XD**

**Guest****(-san): Thank you!**

* * *

**Well, I think that's all! Thank you very much, everyone! :D And if you read the replies up there, I will be editing the story (but not the plot) to correct the mistakes that I made. Thank you for all the support in this story! :D**

**I hope you like it!**

**Until next time,**

**Precious-Little-Girl**


	13. The Person Ten Years from Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, Misspelled words, Grammatical Errors, OOC, and others that you can find.**

* * *

**To Italy! Trip of Class 2A**  
**Chapter 11: The Person Ten Years From Now**

* * *

_**"Well, this is the first."**_

Before the pink smoke cleared out, the students had planned out their course of action. They had seen who had been hit by the bazooka and they are sure that if it is Dame-Tsuna Ten Years Later, he would be as No Good as his current self or maybe worse. They had silently agreed that they will explain it to him where and what he is doing here (so kind).

At least that was their plan in their minds. Was.

All of it was ruined when they saw who their 'guest' is. But when all of them saw it, half of them nearly fainting at the sight.

In front of them is a man in his early 20s wearing an orange yukata. He has a familiar gravity defying brown hair. His eyes are of the same color and radiating calmness, wiseness, intelligence, kindness and acceptance. All of it identical to his ancestor, Vongola Primo. To put it in a simpler way, he looks like the Primo except for the color.

All in all, he has the looks and the aura same of a boss, a mafia boss.

Even with the 'familiar' features, the students still don't believe that the person there is their classmate Ten Years Later. Or rather, they don't really know him.

As they were doing that, the Vongola are practically thinking quite same thing. Quite. They know the effects of the Ten Year Bazooka. They know that it hasn't been modified yet.

So for the students all of their seemingly 'prepared plans' where shattered and their minds had gone blank as their eyes gazed upon the newly occupied space of their classmate. When all of them saw who said that line, the girls swooned over him while the boys jaw dropped at his looks. But when the Vongola saw him, their eyes widened as he saw him.

"Who is he?" One asked pointing to the 'unknown' person.

All eyes darted to the three which they know that they know the answer.

All of them waited for the answer. No one spoke among the three technicians afraid to reveal what should be hidden from them. Reborn signaled them to say what happened to their missing classmate.

"What hit him is the 'Ten Year Bazooka'." Spanner began.

"When it hits a person, he/ she will switch with his/ her 10 years later self." Shoichi continued.

"So in other words it is time machine?!" Mochida exclaimed.

Even though they understand that it was a time machine, they didn't get the logic that the person in front of them is someone from the Ten Years in the Future.

The three of them nodded as the students looked at the unknown man. No one spoke a word to each other. But right now, the Vongola felt relief wash over them. Tsuna of the ten years in the future here and alive means everything is alright in the future.

Meanwhile Tsunayoshi stared at them with amusement as his former classmates 'wondered' about him. His eyes wondered to each and every one of them, when he saw his guardians' younger selves, ignoring their wide-eyed stares, he looked at them with gratitude.

No one on both sides uttered a word, no one even bothering to take iniciative to the action. Seconds passed felt like minutes to the students as all can feel the nervousness radiating behind them. But Tsunayoshi merely maintained eye contact with them.

Out of courtesy and irritation, Nezu walked to where the man is and he said, "Excuse me, Signore, but I think this is a private property and no one is allowed to enter here especially when we don't know you."

The students expected that the young man would flip out but he didn't. Instead, he smiled warmly to them, making almost all of the female students to faint. He then said, "Ah, yes. Don't worry I'm aware of where I am."

"However we couldn't be sure if you should be here, even though you know this, since we don't know you." Nezu retorted, irritation building up inside him for not being able to answer his question.

The young man lightly laughed making all of them to wonder if he is crazy or just playing tricks with them. Instantly, he regained his composure and said as a reply, "Can't you really remember me, Nezu-sensei?"

"Huh? I believe I don't know you." He answered.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He finally blurted out his name.

"WHAT?!" All of them spat out while looking unbelievably at the person who identified himself as their Dame-Classmate.

"Wait.. Wait.. It isn't possible.." Nezu said. "Dame-Tsuna is 14 years old and not 20 or so!"

That made the person, Tsunayoshi, laugh. "But have you noticed that the student that you are referring as Dame is not here?"

Well, he did made a point there. He was going to retort but someone cutted him off, specifically Shoichi. "Actually, he is telling the truth. Yes, he is in reality Sawada Tsunayoshi. However of a different time."

"It's because of the Ten Year Bazooka that he is transported here. If you all listen to what we had said earlier, it is obvious that the person who will be in place of your classmate is his future self." Spanner continued boredly.

All of them dumbly stared at Tsunayoshi. Then back to the three. Then vice versa. They repeated it as if waiting for an affirmation from anyone.

This made Tsunayoshi sighed, how can he forget his former classmates' attitudes. However he is used to this, having been dealing with different atittudes and behaviours of different Mafia bosses. So he just gave them what they want.

"They are right I am from the future." Tsunayoshi confirms. "Yes, I am really Sawada Tsunayoshi in the future... No this isn't a prank... I am not kidding.." He added answering their questions that they are about to ask. And now making them utterly quiet.

Now convinced that he is really from the future, all of the girls asked different questions. At the same time.

But Tsunayoshi answered it with one statement. "I'm sorry. But your questions couldn't be answered unless you want your future selves to perish."

That silenced all their questions. They really want to know. And they are not going to stop until they get the answers.

So they retorted, "That proves that you are lying to us. You may appear taller than all of us but that doesn't mean you cannot be the same Dame-Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi just shook his head at their remark, _'I forgot how arrogant they are.'_

"And even if you are really from the future, that yukata you are wearing must had been stolen."

"And there won't be a that you should know about us for you are just begging on the streets in the future."

He didn't reply to any of their comments because he knows that they are just doing that so that he will tell to them what they want.

He suddenly felt that someone is going to hit him anytime. _'Left.'_ He said in his mind.

Saying that, he side stepped to his left.

"Kyoya, that was dangerous. You could have broken my arm." Tsunayoshi said with amusement laced in his voice.

"Hn. Then it makes you a herbivore." Kyoya replied.

"Oh~ Does that mean you consider me as an omnivore or maybe a carnivore?~" He replied.

"Kamikarosou."

Kyoya attacked Tsunayoshi mercilessly, making his blood lust and annoyance rise. As he continues to attack him continuously, Tsunayoshi just dodged with ease. Not even bothering attack. Yet.

The students looked at them, thinking at the same time. _'Oh shit. How in a mother fucking way is it fucking possible for him to be able freaking dodge that attack from Hibari-san?!'_

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Other Side**

"GO JYUDAIME!" Hayato chanted while Tsunayoshi continues to dodge Kyoya's series of attacks.

"Good Job, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn silently said with amusement while adjusting the video camera into the best angle of the fight.

"Kufufufu If he will be that strong in the future, it would be better to wait until that time." Mukuro creepily said but no one listened.

"Bossu is really strong."

"Awesome."

"EXTREME!"

"Hmmmm~~ That's the future Tsunayoshi-kun for you!~" Byakuran, who had been silent the whole time, finally commented.

And all of them said their own comments about how strong he is, completely unaware of the damage caused.

His assault continues, gaining more speed as he do so. But Tsunayoshi isn't even having a hard time. He continuously to dodge his attacks. Until he felt a shaking feeling around him, signaling that IT will happen.

Tsunayoshi used his left hand to block the tonfa aiming on his face and used the other one to disarm him easily.

All of them stared wide-eyed and jaw dropped as Tsunayoshi had now disarmed the prefect. With a smirk he said, "I won."

"Well.. Looks like my time is up… Oh by the way, don't attack my younger self when he comes back… He must be tired with all of them *coughbossescough* chasing him.." Tsunayoshi said his last words with a light chuckle as he is covered by the same pink smoke and when it cleared, Tsunayoshi was replaced by the 14 year old Tsuna.

Everyone expected that Kyoya will attack their classmate but to their astonishment he didn't, instead he walked back to the farthest point of the land with a glare directed to all.

As the smoke cleared out once again, Tsuna is once again there, looking extremely relieved and happy.

But all of them looked at their classmate confusedly as he is currently panting and sweating.

What happened?

* * *

**Precious-Little-Girl: Here is the update! Thank you very much**

**Yup~ It was TYL!Tsuna but sorry if I can't describe him properly and professionally.. o3o And I ended it with another cliffy~ XD Uh, sorry?**

**I hope you like it!~ **** :) *_***

**Reply to Reviews:**

**MochiIce(-san): You're right! :D It's Tsuna~ But I'm sorry if this hadn't turned out as expected. I don't actually plan revealing it to them now. XD**

**SerinasHarmony****(-san): Congratulations! ;) And here is the update! I hope you like it!**

**KuroiRin****(-san): I think so too! ^^ Well, this is the new chapter and it turned out to be Tsuna! I'm sorry if this isn't what you really expected. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Ann****(-san) Guest: I'll answer both of your reviews here, 'kay? Woah. That is a really great 'summary' of what you read! I'm so amazed! Thank you!**

**TsunaMoe****(-san): XD I'm sorry! But here it is!**

**Tsukiyumi Sora****(-san): **Aquí lo tienes! Lo siento si esto es un poco tarde. (Sorry for the wrong translation)

**Neko kawai 8D(-san): Si, gracias!**

**Ann(-san) Guest: Your question has already been answered.. ;)**

**AnimeLover(-san): Thank you! :D**

**Analat(-san): Hai! Here it is!**

**Natsu Yuuki(-san): Really? Woah, Thank you! ^^ And school is already done for now~**

**AnimeDAngel(-san): I had read fics about Haru with brown eyes, but I used purple instead because, majority of what I had read says that she has purple. Thank you! :D**

Thank you for all of your reviews and support!


End file.
